The Lord of the Onion Rings
by Ecko runemaster
Summary: Una historia poco comun, donde la historia original se fue al caño y pusimos a una bola de locos y engendros incluyendo una pareja de desastrosos, saludos Ulick!, y una reseta muy grasosa. capitulo 1 revisado
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigo, Ecko aquí:** **Eh tardado un tiempo, pero alfil e regresado a esta excelente pagina conocida como fan fiction (y como podrán notar los que ya conocen esta historia, e tenido que revisarla para cumplir mejor con las exigencias de los lectores) espero que les gusten los pequeños cambios efectuados y sea de su agrado**

**Comencemos… **

Tres franquicias para los elfos, bellos y anoréxicos

_Siete puestos para las barbacoas de los enanos cerveceros_

_Nueve carritos de hot-dog para los hombres que casi quebraron_

Un monopolio hamburguesero sobrevalorado y encima en tratos de hacer alianza con Bill Gates.

_Una receta para enviciarlos_

Una receta para engordarlos 

_Una receta para embaucarlos_

_Y al hospital mandarlos_

**The lord of the Onion Rings**

**Por:** _Ecko Runemaster _

Capitulo 1

Hubo un tiempo en el que todo mundo gozaba de paz, cada quien tratando de sobresalir legal mente con sus puestos de comida a cuestas y no digo esto por el hecho de que algunos pensaban que la rueda era una invención del diablo), pero la intromisión de un visionario emprendedor, causo un desequilibrio del poder, ocasionando que muchos quebraran y algunos intentaran robar la receta única del señor que gobernaba en Mc Mordor, Sauron, sujeto que logró construir un imperio restaurantero sin que nadie notara siquiera su existencia. Cualquier plan de los competidores por conocer los secretos de tal poderío, sufría la deshonra del fracaso, ya fuera porque los ingenuos caían en la "_Freidora de la perdición_", o porque se quedaban en el restaurante y comían hasta explotar.

Este emporio de comida rápida producía toda clase de menjurjes; variedades incontables de hamburguesas pequeñas e insípidas, de textura rugosa (como un cartón viejo y mojado… por la orina de un perro) que se vendían a precio de robo, pollo frito que se servía flotando en grasa sobresaturada rebosante de colesterol y osaba adornarse con col sumamente agria, además de que día con día se cocinaban montañas de papas fritas, las cuales, ocasionaban obstrucciones urinarias en forma de guijarros, producidos por el exceso de cloruro de sodio.

Muchos le adjudicaban el éxito de Mc Mordor a toda esa variedad en el menú, sin embargo, no se le podía dar todo el crédito a tan simple estrategia de mercado, ya que era de perfecto dominio popular que a lo que nadie podía resistirse en esa casa del sobrepeso, era a los aros de cebolla. Aquellos perfectos, que freídos en los más exóticos aceites y condimentos, eran una variante de botana que despedía un aroma embriagante y extasiaba el paladar a un punto casi orgásmico.

Todos entraban al restaurante de Mc Mordor, no por las hamburguesas o el juguete incluido en la cajita mordaz¡No! La clientela acudía en grandes masas por los endemoniados aros de cebolla, de los cuales nadie se podía comer solo un kilo.

Sauron, el señor oscuro, amo de la maldad y patrocinador de la mitad de los programas infantiles de la tele, disfrutaba de su éxito en su gran y modesta mansión que abarcaba lo que antes eran 2 escuelas, 5 orfanatos, 33 hospitales, y un cementerio indio (en algún lugar se tenia que construir la estatua de su dueño saludando a Elvis). Cegado por su inmensa fortuna, dentro de su mansión llena de riquezas, lujos y una cuantiosa cantidad de productos inservibles, salidos de su adicción a los infomercial, ignoraba por completo lo que estaba por ocurrir...

Mientras descansaba dentro de su cama bronceadora, (que te daba masajes, te lavaba la ropa, paseaba al perro, te ofrecía un desayuno continental y que supuestamente hacia café mientras bajabas de peso) en el interior de su gran casa, un sonido preocupante lo sacó de su tostado estilo California; se trataba de una turba iracunda que se aproximaba al recinto dando de gritos, agitando pancartas con frases (que no pueden especificarse) en ellas, y destruyendo la propiedad de todo aquel que osara demostrar tener mas posesiones que ellos, empezaban a rodear el lugar. Eran hippies manifestantes que se oponían a la venta de los aros de cebolla (ya que creían que este vegetal tenia sentimientos y por lo tanto derechos), y este grupo de invasores, parecía ser uno de los peores que hubieran azotado la mansión de Lord Sauron.

Mas rápido que un parpadeo, se reunió la prensa, dispuesta crear el escándalo alterando la realidad (como el rumor de que Sauron hacia sus hamburguesas con niños que cultivaba de sus árboles de infantes en su patio trasero), así que se dispusieron a entrevistar a los presentes (que estuviesen en sus cabales), quienes cantaban su lema a todo pulmón (ya saben, ese de Cumbayá) mientras hacían un círculo de paz tomados de las manos y mandaban saludos sabiendo que los veían por la tele:

Los camarógrafos ocasionalmente enfocaban a los pueblerinos, quiénes trataban de tirar la puerta con un gran tronco de árbol (con pies y manos que se sacudía y chillaba jurando que nunca más iba a volver a embriagarse y quedarse tirado por la senda). En eso estaba el alboroto, cuando Sauron saltó de su cama, luciendo su perfecto bronceado (y que un hot cakes se le quedo pegado proporcionándole una perfecta censura) mientras tanteaba algo en la pared.

–Bien… no tengo opción... – pronunció con voz de trueno poniendo su cara de villano y exhalando una gran cantidad de humo y llamas incandescentes, mientras se erguía a la totalidad de su malévolo tamaño y toda la luz de la habitación se tornaba en tinieblas mientras del suelo saltaban espíritus del inframundo que ensordecían con sus alaridos – ¡Me iré a Tijuana!

Todo el ambiente se esfumo al tiempo de que Sauron presionó un botón oculto que hizo aparecer un gran cohete, en el cuál entró y despegó, perdiéndose velozmente con rumbo a aquel pueblillo mexicano. Sin embargo, por las prisas, Sauron se había olvidado de que se encontraba encuerado, no tenia dinero, comida, agua, ni alguien con quien dejar a su gato cascabelito¡ah! Y también que había olvidado la receta secreta, la cual le otorgaba todos sus poderes culinarios y le daba un toque especial de encanto incluso a la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo, aunque no había gran peligro de que fuera hurtada, ya que se encontraba en el lugar más seguro del castillo... arriba del tanque del excusado (y vaya que si era seguro, porque con un cuarto como ese, de verdad se necesitaría ser realmente estúpido para querer entrar ahí).

En ese preciso instante, por la puerta de atrás, hacía su arribo la "fiel" mascota de la franquicia.

Gollum Mc Mordor, irrumpió en la morada de su jefe, con la clara intención de pedir un aumento de sueldo, ya que su esposa inflable imaginaria por correspondencia así se lo había pedido.

– ¿Maestro? –decía la criatura. –Gollum quiere dinero.

El engendro era una bestia calva que usaba una peluca roja esponjada y barata que le adornada la extraña cabeza y resaltaba aun mas su excesiva frente. Usaba un atuendo ridículo de overol amarillo con pantalones bombachos y todo manchado de grasa, manteca y lo que yo espero que fuese agua de piña (regalo de uno de los tantos infantes que iban al local solo para tirarlo al suelo, patearle la entrepierna y disfrutar de su agonía) y si a esto, le sumamos el hecho de que caminaba casi como un simio y se refería así mismo como un Elmo muy trastornado (entiéndase hablando en tercera persona)... no era de extrañar que su paga no le pudiera costear una caja de chicles, y ya no digamos un buen baño.

– ¿Maestro?, Gollum tiene hambre. Gollum quiere un aumento. – el individuo deambulaba por la morada, paso por las recamaras, gimnasios, hasta que después de un rato cayó en la cuenta de que era el único en la casa. – Gollum cree que Gollum está solo... –dijo la mascota, y continuo explorando el castillo por si mismo, con la clara intención de dar con el dinero que exigía.

Así fue como Gollum rondó por los largos pasillos en busca de algo valioso, pasó por salas de viejas armaduras, las bóvedas del dinero que se encontraban descuidadamente abiertas, la enorme cocina (donde la freidora de la perdición hervía sin descanso), por todos lo recovecos imaginables de tan portentoso y cochambroso lugar... hasta que dio con él baño personal de Sauron... había escuchado rumores de tan temible sitio, muchos de los cánticos de los trovadores eran totalmente distintos entre si, pero todos concordaba en una cosa, una vida de alimentarse de lo que el mismo producía en su restaurante, habían causado una no muy grata combinación volátil que podría matar a un dragón, pero no creía ninguna de ellas, tal vez porque era escéptico, tenia un gran respeto por su jefe o porque era el mas inculto de los analfabetas el cual prefería ver secar la pintura a escuchar a estos cantantes de hazañas. Abrió la puerta, entorno los ojos y lo vio, sobre el tanque del inodoro. Un sobre de pergamino muy valioso, iluminado por una luz mística que lograba atravesar los inmensos nubarrones de gases multicolores de dudosa procedencia.

– ¡Es mi cheque! – Dijo la criatura – Gollum savia que el jefe no lo dejaría a Gollum sin su paga – decía mientras se acercaba a su objetivo. –Gollum puede alcanzar la paga parlante de Gollum – como era de esperarse, la exposición prolongada a dichosos elementos podía causar efectos extraños y nocivos en los seres vivos (tales como alucinaciones, diarrea vómitos y creer que su verdadero nombre es Fred) en medio del trayecto, empezó uno de los ya conocidos viajes "astrales" de aquellos que inhalan sustancias extrañas y psicotrópicas, pero como suele pasar, no todas las ilusiones de estos momentos, son gratas – ¡aléjate de mi maldita bestia! – Le gritaba a un dinosaurio afeminado de color púrpura que bailaba ridículamente rodeado de niños claramente influenciados por esta criatura – ¡no evitaran que Gollum consiga su cheque! – no cabe duda que estos gases alteraban considerablemente la mente de las criaturas con un dejo de inteligencia

A Gollum todo le estaba dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza, al tiempo que se adentraba cada ves mas y mas, comenzó a perder el conocimiento a causa de las sustancias toxicas que rondaban a su alrededor, y el poco sentido común que le quedaba le sugería rendirse e intentar conseguir trabajo en plaza sésamo, pero como es de esperarse, Gollum es una de esas gentes que ignora completamente esta cualidad natural de los seres pensantes (también conocida como sentido común) y siguió su jornada motivado por una voz extraña que provenía del sobre y lo incitaba a continuar.

Ni siquiera yo sé como, pero este tipo logró salir del baño con vida y menos sé cómo logró salir con su objetivo bien sujeto entre sus manos, claro que le costó algo de esfuerzo y la mitad de sus capacidades cerebrales y una cuarta parte de sus habilidades motoras¿pero eso qué le importa a una persona que se pone a acariciar y hablarle a un trozo de papel? – Oh mi precioso... – decía. – ¡Viniste a mi para hacerme feliz! – emocionado de una forma muy rara, se levantó tambaleante y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de enfrente (que por si lo han olvidado estaba llena de protestantes frenéticos y un árbol parlante con resaca (causada por el alcohol y por una serie de golpes constantes en la cabeza al chocar con una puerta).

Como han de imaginar, el resultado de la ignorancia: este pequeño engendro fue pisoteado, apaleado, golpeado (y todo lo malo que termine en ado) por la multitud de afuera... y el árbol.

Gollum despertó en un callejón (no me pregunten como) y al parecer el efecto de los químicos era de efecto prolongado porque todo le seguía dando vueltas. Después de vomitar un par de ocasiones, su cuerpo le aviso que seguía teniendo hambre, pero el ya tenía a su "precioso" (y un papel en uno de sus bolsillos con el teléfono de alguien de nombre Apolo con una nota adjunta que decía "háblame")

–Si, Gollum tiene a su precioso... –decía mientras acariciaba el objeto.

–Pero Gollum no puede perder a su precioso... – decía una voz que provenía de una imagen suya reflejada en un charco de agua en el suelo.

–es cierto, no podemos gastar al precioso. – dicho esto se percató de que el viento ya se lo había arrebatado de las manos y tomaba rumbo al restaurante de enfrente. – ¡Noooooo… vuelve Precioso! –gritaba mientras corría detrás de lo que él pensaba que era su dinero. – ¡regresa con Gollum! –y fue entonces que un autobús de ruta periférica impactó con él, enganchándolo en la parrilla de la parte delantera del vehiculo rumbo a no sé donde, mientras se escuchaban gritos y maldiciones a lo loco.

Mientras tanto, la receta secreta se deslizaba suavemente bajo la puerta cerrada del pequeño local de Bilbo Baggins, dueño del no tan popular restaurante llamado "burritos con frijoles del tío cachetes". Un restaurante tan peligrosamente "volátil" que los dueños de la tienda de renta de letrinas de la calle de enfrente habían logrado costear en dos meses la universidad de sus tres hijos (sin estos haber nacido aun).

Bilbo, un hobbit pequeño rechoncho y peludo, con grande pies (y axilas sudorosas) se acercaba por la calle rezando porque hubiese más clientela.

Al llegar a la entrada de su local, un sonido lo distrajo, al voltear y vio a los dueños de la tienda de enfrente, haciendo una entrada triunfal en un auto mercedes negro, de lujo equipado con DVD, y estero, para después descender del mismo.

A Bilbo le repudiaban esas gentes que habían logrado su éxito con su restaurante, y el que era el dueño, no veía ni un centavo – ¡buenos días! – le grito el dueño del flamante auto al responsable de su fortuna. – Espero que hoy tenga muchos clientes – (no se tiene que ser un genio para entender la indirecta).

Bilbo levantó la mano, con una notoria hipocresía, saludando con una aún mas falsa sonrisa, respondiendo el saludo. –Desgraciado... –decía en voz queda. – Nada más porque soy chiquito, si no… – fue entonces, que abrió la puerta y por su baja estatura logró verlo. – ¿qué demonios? – Se dijo, al mirar el sobre que tenía ante sus ojos – no me digan que es otra multa de salubridad... – refunfuñaba mientras lo recogía. –Ah caray, no, no es un recibo. – lo examinó detenidamente para verificar de lo que se trataba. –Tal vez sea que gane el concurso de desodorantes Rasputin. –se dijo, dibujando una sonrisa esperanzada. En eso estaba divagando, cuando hizo su aparición una persona, (no entraré en detalles porque es una persona "X" en esta historia), pues lo único que importa de ella es que era nueva en la ciudad, tenia hambre, le abundaba el dinero y el primer restaurante que vio y al que decidió entrar fue el de Bilbo Baggins, quien se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo de su chamarra y se dispuso a atender a su nuevo cliente.

Tiempo después

El restaurante Mc Mordor, que olvidé mencionar, era atendido por orcos duendes y/o (que es casi lo mismo) adolescentes de piel verdosa con muchos barros, bajo contrato de Sauron, trataban de conservar el negocio a flote en ausencia de su jefe. Claro que sin la receta secreta no tenían ningún resultado, gracias a que sus hamburguesas apestaban mas que nunca y los famosos aros de cebolla aumentaban de precio cada vez más y más, volviéndose el negocio de Mc Mordor uno bastante impopular, que literalmente se caía a pedazos (y no digo que sea por el hecho de que a un peatón le cayera la letra "C" en la cabeza al pasar desafortunadamente por el maltrecho lugar).

Los 9 nazguls más poderosos del reino, abogados de lord Sauron, se encontraban atareados, ahora más que nunca. Con su jefe disfrutando de unas "vacaciones" en México y con la receta perdida, tenían que sobornar a los jueces por tantas demandas recurrentes y al mismo tiempo ofrecer recompensas a aquel que encontrara al valioso sobre del cual provenía el éxito de la franquicia principal del negocio

Pero en otro lado, lejos de ahí, recostado bajo un árbol se encontraba un ser no mas grande que un niño pequeño, su estilo de pelo era al estilo afro, y con un aspecto medio maricón, perdía el tiempo "leyendo" la play hobbit. Este extraño individuo es nada menos que Frodo Baggins, el sobrino de Bilbo Baggins, quien salio de su letargo al escuchar una melodía peculiar.

La tonada provenía de un hombre barbado que portaba un gran sombrero gris sobre su cabeza, y una túnica aun mas gris en el cuerpo, pero eso si, impecable. Pedaleaba un gran triciclo, con un tambo de manteca hirviente y otro con masa cruda en medio de los dos neumáticos delanteros, de pronto se detuvo en seco al tiempo que una voz lo distrajo –¿Qué te trae por aquí viejo? – dijo el Hobbit en tono petulante – ¿No se supone que el "carnaval" empieza dentro de dos semanas?

El viejo lo miro a través de una ruptura en uno de los extremos de su sombrero y le dirigió una mirada desafiante al chico – ¡Un verdadero vendedor de "churros" sabe cuando es la mejor temporada pare ejercer su oficio! – Dijo en tono serio – ¡y no necesita de ninguna feria barata para poder vender su mercancía! – Gandalf el gris, como le decían, era uno de los escasos magos vendedores de golosinas que existían en ese reino.

– ¡Gandalf! – Gritó el chico con mucho entusiasmo – ¡Me da gusto verte! –añadió el Hobbit saltando a los brazos del recién llegado.

–A mi también me da gusto verte Frodo. –contestó el mago conservando su serenidad. – Pero ese no es motivo suficiente para tus mariconadas. –añadió al tiempo que hacía avanzar su transporte a la distancia correcta para que el chico se diera de bruces con el asfalto. – ¿Anda, que no piensas subir?– terminó de decir el anciano.

Ya en trayecto al local de Bilbo, ambos sujetos tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para charlar – ¿Y, como esta tu tío? – pregunto Gandalf

– Pos, no se queja. – Respondió el Hobbit acomodándose una bandita médica en la nariz – Han mejorado las ventas de tal forma que hasta yo tengo trabajo.

–Oh, me alegro por ustedes – comentó el mago asombrado, pero incrédulo

Rato después, se podía divisar el puesto del hobbit, la sorpresa inundo la cara de Gandalf al momento de llegar al establecimiento de Bilbo, que había logrado aumentar su tamaño considerable mente, mientras que el local de enfrente había triplicado el suyo. El mago no podía creer su sorpresa al entrar y encontrar que el lugar estaba a reventar.

– ¡Frodo! –se escuchó una voz que se acercaba. – ¡¿Dónde fregados estabas?! – El tío Bilbo estaba muy alterado. – ¡Tenemos casa llena y tu te la pasas tirando hueva, ponte a trabajar de una buena vez! – Frodo salió corriendo a la cocina, mientras su tío se acercaba para saludar al recién llegado. –Gandalf, querido amigo – soltó con voz melosa. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Nada en especial compañero – Respondió el mago – pero ¿Qué acaso he perdido el derecho a visitarte?

Rato después, el par de camaradas estaban sentados en la banqueta frente al restaurante, disfrutando del tabaco en sus pipas y viendo pasar a los incautos que cruzaban la calle a toda marcha en busca de un, digamos… buen lugar en donde reflexionar el porque regresan cada noche a esa casa indigestión (claro que las supermodelos que querían adelgazar, no necesitaban reflexionar nada).

– No sabía que tenías tanto éxito. – comentó Gandalf el gris mientras prendía el tabaco de su pipa

El hobbit le dio un sorbo a su contenedor de tabaco y respondió con el humo aún en los pulmones. – ¿Qué?, acaso no te lo mencioné – soltó, exhalando su contenido – un día, un sujeto entró a mi restaurante, y siguió la rutina de todos – dio otra bocanada, luego prosiguió. –llego, ordeno, comió y se enfermo. – enumeró mientras el humo del tabaco de la comarca le salía por las fosas nasales. – Pero con este hubo algo diferente... – señaló el hobbit, pensativo.

– ¿Qué cosa amigo? –preguntó el barbado con la pipa en la boca y una clara expresión de intriga en el rostro.

– Al día siguiente ese hombre volvió, cosa que nadie antes había hecho. – Terminó sacudiendo las cenizas, el hobbit se dispuso a levantarse. – y con alguien mas

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Gandalf incrédulo, sacudiendo también el polvo de su pipa – ¿y que más pasó?

–Pues eso... –prosiguió Bilbo. – y con cada día que pasaba, empezaba a llegar más gente hasta lograr lo que ves ahora con tus ojos.

Ambos compañeros se dispusieron a entrar de vuelta a la tienda y de ahí a una oficina muy lujosa – según veo, te ha ido mejor desde entonces. – continuó el mago.

– Si. – Respondió el hobbit – de hecho, los elfos me invitaron a un congreso de comida rápida al cual tengo que asistir. –sacó un pequeño maletín en el cual empezó a meter un montón de cachivaches. – tengo pensado dejar a Frodo al mando en mi ausencia, es hora de darle mas responsabilidades.

Gandalf escuchaba atento todos y cada uno de los balbuceos de su amigo, de pronto se empezó a sentir incomodo, fue entonces cuando lo vio en manos de Bilbo rumbo al maletín. –Bilbo¿de dónde sacaste esa receta? –preguntó preocupado

– ¿Cuál receta? –respondió el Hobbit en tono inocente. – Ah¿te refieres a este sobre? No sabía que fuera una receta, la encontré el mismo día en el que empezó mi buena racha. – empezó a explicar mientras levantaba el articulo y lo acariciaba. – es mi amuleto de la buena suerte… es mi bendición… es mi… "precioso"

–Tú nunca lo llamarías así – comento preocupado el mago

– ¡Y QUE SI LO HAGO! – respondió

– Tranquilízate – le ordeno el mago

– ¡QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA SI ME HACES DEMASIADAS PREGUNTAS TONTAS!

– Déjame verlo

– ¡NO PORQUE TE LO QUIERES ROBAR!

– **BILBO BAGGINS** –Soltó el mago aumentando considerablemente su tamaño y poniendo una voz que le sacaría el desayuno digerido a cualquiera – **ME CONFUNDES CON UNA LACRA, RATERA MALNACIDA **– el mago no pudo terminar su parlamento triunfal porque se dio un golpe en el techo, que lo forzó a regresar a su tamaño normal y sobarse un chichón en la coronilla.

– lo se – respondió el hobbit como sabiendo el final del mensaje. – pero es mi amuleto y me trae suerte.

– ¿Y porque no se la dejas a Frodo? – comentó el mago sosteniendo su cabeza. – El será el encargado el tiempo que estés fuera, podría necesitarla.

– Tienes razón – y se acerco a la puerta.

– Bilbo – soltó Gandalf casualmente. – el sobre sigue en tu maletín.

El anciano hobbit se detuvo en seco, abrió el maletín, saco la receta, la miró por un tiempo y después sin más, la arrojó al escritorio – te traeré un recuerdo del congreso. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa y se retiró mientras cantaba una canción cuya letra decía algo inteligible como asereje

Ya solo, Gandalf se acerco al escritorio con curiosidad y puso una mano sobre el objeto, no alcanzó ni a tocarlo cuando una imagen aterradora apareció frente a sus ojos, Era la rodaja de un pepinillo gigante cubierto en llamas que hablaba en arameo y balbuceaba una sarta de incoherencias que podían interpretarse como "quiero contigo".

–Tío, ya termine de lavar los platos. – Pronunció Frodo entrando al cuarto y encontrándose al mago en posición fetal en un rincón de la habitación – Gandalf¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el joven al notar que el mago se frotaba los brazos mientras susurraba algo que sonaba como "me siento sucio" y "eh sido deshonrado". – ¿Dónde esta Bilbo?

– El se ha ido con los elfos por un tiempo. – respondió el viejo viendo al chico. Se reincorporo en su totalidad y tomo una postura mas seria. – te ha dejado a cargo del restaurante. – tomó unas pinzas excesivamente largas y con ellas tomo el sobre del escritorio y lo puso en las manos de Frodo. – también te dejó esto, escóndelo y cuídalo con tu vida.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto extrañado el joven

– Espero que no hijo. – Respondió Gandalf – espero que no... –susurró mientras salía a toda prisa del local, monto su carrito de churros y se perdió en las negrura de la noche.

Continuara…

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero que si ya lo habías leído, te gusten los cambios, y si eres nuevo, que disfrutes de la historia, pronto revisare el capitulo 2 para que encaje como se requiere. Nos vemos pronto

Cualquier duda o comentario háganmela saber por correo electrónico o por comentario


	2. Chapter 2

Ecko: hola amigos, espero que les agrade esta historia algo zafada

Lince¿algo zafada?, si es una de las cosas mas disparatadas que te atreviste a escribir en tu blasfemica vida

Ecko: pero admite que te encanta

Lince: mentira

Ecko¿Entonces por que me encadenaste a la compu y me apuntas con esa escopeta?

Lince: mejor cállate y sigue escribiendo

Ecko: enterado, "CONTINUEMOS

**The lord of the Onion Rings **

**Por:** _Ecko Runemaster _

Capitulo 2

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando, y aunque no lo crean, el restaurante de los Baggins fue obteniendo cada vez más auge, tanto que, los hospitales recibían diariamente casos de intoxicación grave de los mismos pacientes y todos los días alguien nuevo ingresaba a las filas de la sala de espera.

La mafia de la comida rápida ya tenía sus ojos puestos en el pequeño paraíso, sin tomar en cuenta las muchas visitas de los inspectores sanitarios que estaban a un pie de cerrar el local. Sin Bilbo para sobornar a estas gente, todo se caería a pedazos antes de lo esperado (admitámoslo, Frodo no es bueno para dar la "mordida" discretamente)

–Oh Sam, –dijo el chico a otro hobbit que era su amigo de toda la vida –¿Qué haré?, esa fue la quinta multa de la semana. –con tristeza arrojó una bola de papel a una pila de estos que estaba detrás suyo. –dos más y me clausuran el local. – poniendo cara suplicante alzo las manos al cielo y gritó. –¡Bilbo dónde estás!

Por si lo preguntan, el avión que transportaba a los que se dirigían al congreso de comida rápida, pasó por... digamos algo de turbulencia y cayó en picada rumbo a una isla desierta. Como era de esperarse, los elfos estaban más preocupados por su apariencia que por la supervivencia y poco a poco… bueno, digamos que sus vidas fueron aprovechadas.

–mugres elfos. –dijo un hobbit muy desaliñado mientras masticaba. –tienen muy poca carne…

Pero continuando con nuestra historia –nO Te pReocUpeS juaNito… hip yo esTaré aqUí para cuIdarTe… –obviamente Sam, estaba alcoholizado hasta las chanclas y lo dejó ver en su totalidad cuando se desplomo detrás de la barra del mostrador.

–Sam, tú si me comprendes. –en eso sonó el teléfono y no quedó mas opción que contestar antes de que el señor "felicidad" tomara la bocina. –Burritos con frijoles del tío cachetes, le habla Frodo¿En que puedo servirle? –contestó el teléfono tratando de sonar dulce gentil y amable.

– Frodo, soy Gandalf –dijo una voz grave del otro lado de la línea –¿Cómo has estado?

– Gandalff, que bien, me da mucho gusto escucharte. –contestó el chico. –fíjate que el otro día…

– No me importa. –dijo con prisa. –vamos al grano¿Aun tienes ese sobre que te dio tu tío?

– Si, por qué lo preguntas. –contestó el chico.

– no puedo decirlo por teléfono, tiene que ser en persona –la seriedad de su voz se notaba cada vez más y más.

– Ok¿Cuándo te espero? –respondió el chico. –te recomiendo un martes porque los lunes…

– ¡¿Qué¡¿Estas loco?! –Interrumpió el mago. –¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en regresar a mi casa¡Me duelen las piernas de tanto pedalear esa cosa, así que ustedes tendrán que venir a mi! –Continuo el viejo. –los veré en la "mula aplasta callos" –se despidió para luego colgar y dejar al hobbit tieso como una piedra, Frodo nunca se atrevió a explorar la ciudad y menos solo y con la gran compañía que era Sam, resultaba como ponerse de pechito ante los maleantes. No le quedaba de otra que contratar a alguien que lo acompañara al dichoso lugar. Pero... ¿Quién?

– ¡Oye tú! –se escuchó una voz en la puerta de enfrente. –¡el afro del teléfono!, me mandaron para cobrarte el tributo de este mes y tengo autorización de darte en toda la torre si te rehúsas. –el que hablaba se trataba de un joven de no mas de 20 años, de apariencia delgada pero que a simple viste se podía ver que tenia una gran fuerza, usaba unos lentes de montura cuadrada, cabello corto y parado en picos, camiseta ajustada blanca de mangas cortas, tirantes negros llenos de compartimientos, botas grandes metaleras y unos bolsillos a los que les hacían falta algo de pantalones.

– Pero señor – contestó Frodo –esta mañana acabo de pagar el tributo, debe haber un error.

– ¿En serio…? –pregunto el recién llegado con los ojos de punto. –Entonces… Soy… eeeeh…

– ¡¿Un justiciero a sueldo que escuchó nuestras plegarias y ha venido a guiarnos a nuestro destino?! –(no creo que estos hobbit sean muy listos.)

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente, el joven esbozó una sonrisa suficiente. –Claro¡precisamente! –poniéndose en una pose heróica continuó –¡mi nombre es Ecko, maestro de runas y he venido bajo las ordenes del señor... aaaah... del señor...

–¿Bilbo? –apuntó Frodo.

–¡Sí, Bilbo! –siguió el joven asintiendo varias veces. –para ayudarlos en… lo que sea que quieran! –(así es mis lectores, de esta forma tan rara, me han colado en la historia. Uno que trataba de ganar dinero "honestamente" y termina de protector de un par de pigmeos algo lerdos...)

– ¿Escuchaste eso Sam? –el hobbit sobrio estaba claramente emocionado. –¡ya tenemos a quien nos guíe!

– A la rueda, rueda de san Miguel… san Miguel… –(¿que cosa bebió este tipo?)

– Como sea. –dijo el chico de lentes. –y... ¿de cuánto es la paga?

Y así fue que partimos rumbo a la mula aplasta callos. Lidiando contra todo tipo de alimañas para llegar a donde se tenía que llegar, y como era de esperarse, regrésate porque al nene se le olvido el sobre que se supone debíamos mostrarle al mago.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

– Que bruto. –dijo Ecko con cansancio por traer cargando a Sam todo el trayecto. –nunca creí conocer a nadie que se perdiera en una calle en linea recta

Frodo no hizo caso de ese comentario disponiéndose a abrir la puerta de la taberna. Dentro, todo estaba repleto de un humo grisáceo que aparentemente no era tabaco. –disculpe señor. –habló Frodo, acercándose a la barra donde se encontraba el encargado de turno. –¿no ha visto a Gandalf el gris por aquí?

El sujeto, claramente no estaba en sus cabales, los ojos los tenia rojos y un hilo de saliva le colgaba por el costado de su boca – no, mi no ver viejo gris en muchas lunas –trato de escupir dentro de una copa, pero le dio a un tipo de un rincón que estaba inmerso dentro de su "viaje" –sentarse y pedir algo...

Ecko lanzó al hobbit que tenia cargando y refunfuñó –genial, todo este tiempo perdido ¿y para qué?, para regresar a donde me corren cada que me recuerdan.

– ¡Frodo! –se escuchó una voz a lo lejos –¡Por aquí! –eran ni mas ni menos que Merrin y Pipin, los otros dos amigos del hobbit greñudo.

Todos se sentaron en la misma mesa para platicar de esto y de aquello mientras Ecko trataba de conquistar a las pocas chicas de ese lugar. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que todos voltearon para ver a Sam bailar desnudo sobre una barra, la reacción de Frodo fue mas serena de lo que me esperaba –¡Por dios Sam, bájate de ahí! –las risas ahogaban sus palabras y no le quedo mas remedio que regresarlo a la realidad él mismo, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al momento de acercarse a la barra para bajar a su compañero, este ya se le había lanzado encima al estilo de la lucha libre para después aplicarle la desnucadora a nuestro protagonista para el que, después de eso, todo se tornó negro.

Este fulano recupero la conciencia tiempo después, y al despertar vio para su agrado que Gandalf estaba a su lado tallando una piedra con la inscripción "R.I.P. Frodo Baggins, Hobbit taimado"

–Gandalff¿Qué pasa¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto el hobbit desconcertado

– Estamos en la casa del dueño de Riven-cake's –respondió el viejo –y que bueno que despiertas, yo ya te daba por muerto – añadió mostrándole su lapida.

– ¿Y los demás? – continuó el hobbit.

– Dormidos. –respondió el mago. –Sam ya no pudo más y terminó dormido, Ecko terminó cansado porque tuvo que cargarlos a los dos rumbo a este sitio, que está en una colina muy empinada, y Merrin y Pipin tenían flojera.

– Ya veo. –se quedó pensativo y después de un rato continuó preguntando. –¿y para que me pediste que viniera?

Si esto fuera un videojuego, empezaría un cinema acá de los chidos que derrochan efectos de computadora, pero como yo estoy narrando, no estará tan guau que digamos pero se tienen que aguantar. Total le cuenta todo lo del primer capitulo, (¿Qué como se entero? No me pregunten eso, que seria muy complicado), y aparte le revela que la única forma de saber si la receta es en realidad la receta única de los aros de cebolla consistía en sumergir en grasa el sobre y esperar, si el artículo terminaba manchado e inteligible, entonces la receta sería falsa, pero si este absorbe toda la grasa entonces es la receta única.

Claro que hicieron la prueba y el encargado de sumergir el papel a la vasija con grasa fue un elfo.

–me lo suponía. –por fin habló Gandalf cuando el sobre terminó de absorber toda la grasa. –la receta de Mc Mordor. – añadió al ver al elfo correr llorando como una niña. (algo que Gandalf, convenientemente, había olvidado mencionar, fue que toda la grasa absorbida sería transferida al ser vivo que sostuviera la receta.) –tenemos que tomar manos a la obra.

Después de algunos llamados telefónicos, varios correos electrónicos y miles de palomas mensajeras, al fin llego el día fechado para la reunión de los principales dueños de los establecimientos de la ciudad. Pero, tres días después...

–¡Malditos bastardos! –se quejó Gandalf mientras partía una nuez. –¿qué acaso a nadie le importa el bienestar del mundo? –refunfuñaba el mago. –ahora¿cómo se supone que formaremos la campaña épica contra las fuerzas del mal?

– Es fácil mi amigo –dijo un hombre, que entraba por la puerta sosteniendo un libro. –según el manual de: "cómo ser un guerrero medieval estereotípico", nos recomienda que, "en caso de ausencia de candidatos decentes para la aventura, siempre se pueden conseguir a los primeros sustitutos baratos que se encuentren. –Elrond, el dueño del local, era un elfo de pelo castaño oscuro, rasgos faciales afilados, y como todos los elfos en esta historia, anoréxico, –Reúne a todos los presentes. –ordenó. –haremos una elite de guerreros con todo lo que tenemos a la mano...

Y en la noche, como Elrond lo ordenó, todos los seres vivientes de ese sitio fueron juntados, entre ellos se encontraban: Légolas, un elfo rubio de pelo largo que siempre tenia un espejo en la mano y se la pasaba cantando "Soy tan hermoso ya lo sé soy tan precioso yo lo sé". Aragorn, el hijo de Arathorn, descendiente de Isildur, pero como esto no nos importa, nos vasta con saber que era descendiente directo del tipo que lideró a los protestantes contra el señor oscuro, por ahí andaban los cuatro hobbits asando salchichas, y en un rincón lejano se podía ver a Ecko marcando un número telefónico desde su celular.

– Vamos –contesta. –suplicaba a la bocina, mientras el timbre sonaba.

En un lugar no muy lejano, una misteriosa silueta descendía poco a poco, sostenida de una cuerda (por favor pongan el tema de misión imposible) tratando de librar todos los rayos láser de seguridad para poder obtener su recompensa, un brazalete de oro de la medida de una muñeca de trol, con incrustaciones de joyas preciosas de los 7 tipos que se conocían en el mundo y que se encontraba en ese preciso momento, protegido dentro de un museo. A cinco centímetros de alcanzar su meta un sonido la distrae. – (ring-tone de la leyenda de Zelda)

–Demonios¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? –aún colgada del cable, dándose habilidad, toma su teléfono celular con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha hace un círculo con una daga curveada en el cristal protector. –¿Qué quieres Ecko? –pregunto la chica. –y más vale que sea importante, estoy trabajando.

– Lince tienes que ayudarme. –dijo el chico con un ligero timbre de preocupación en la voz.

Lince, la hermana mayor de Ecko era una chica alta, de pelo castaño rojizo, pálida como nadie y con una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, con la vestimenta que llevaba, siempre provocaba dos cosas: imponer y gustar, cuero casi en su totalidad y accesorios dignos de un mercenario que se respete de serlo.

– No me digas. –dijo la chica con un aire de resignación. –estás en el bote. –añadió –ya te dije que dejes la prestidigitación y le entres a algo mas profesional. –pronunció en un tono que iba de los mordaz a lo presuntuoso.

– Me insultas con tus palabras, hermana. –respondió el chico. –yo nunca me meto en líos, solo que por andar de buena gente me metieron en una campaña para destruir a no sé que cosa y necesito que me saques de esta, o que me acompañes...

– y… ¿Qué gano yo con eso? –sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro, Lince se encargaba de meter el brazalete dentro de una bolsa de cuero, para luego descender en su totalidad, hacer un giro rápido, cortar el cable con su daga, y caer perfectamente en el suelo pulido, sacudiéndose un poco la capa de viaje que llevaba encima.

– Bueno – dijo Ecko tratando de sonar convincente. –si una mansión llena de reliquias valiosas, lujos a más no poder, y la bóveda atascada de oro, resultado de un emporio de comida rápida, no son de tu agrado, entonces creo que mejor le pediré a Argus que me ayude... –continuó el chico, cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas pica-buches. –quizá él si quiera una parte del botín.

La chica castaña apretó el teléfono con fuerza. –¿Qué¿Estás loco¿Piensas dejar a tu pobre y cansada hermana fuera de este gran golpe? –la furia era evidente en sus palabras. –¡Ni hablar!

– Sabía que comprenderías, bueno, te espero en Riven-cake's en media hora, y me regresas a Lúgar. –dicho esto, se cortó la llamada, dejando a Lince con ojos de puntitos mientras soplaba el viento arrastrando una gran bola de polvo y la bolsa de cuero resbalaba un poco de su hombro.

– ¡MALDITO! –gritó Lince, poniéndose las manos a los costados de la cabeza. – ¡¿COMO ES QUE LO HACE¡ODIO SU MENDIGO PODER DE COMVENCIMIENTO¡SIEMPRE CAIGO! –después de tranquilizarse, guardo todas sus cosas y muy campante salió por la puerta de enfrente, alzando la mano hacia el cubículo de seguridad. –nos vemos, Fred. –un hombre que estaba atado y amordazado no pudo contestar su saludo –me saludas a tu esposa, fue un placer "trabajar" en tu turno. –montó un gran lobo de color gris platinado y fue en busca de su hermano, al famoso establecimiento de pasteles de dieta.

Las horas pasaban en Rivencakes, esperando de que mas clientes entraran para encasquetarlos en la misión. Según el manual, los héroes requeridos para una campaña corta como esta, eran de aproximadamente nueve individuos y visto que Sam se puso jarra otra vez junto con Aragorn, y Légolas no se despegaba de su espejo, era evidente que necesitábamos de más gente

Fue entonces que hizo su aparición una cosa rara tan pequeña como un hobbit pero cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa negra deslavada de segunda mano.

–¡Arriba las manos, todos! –ordenó la criatura con insolencia. –¡tengo muchos cartuchos de dinamita y no me da miedo usarlos! –amenazaba, mostrando dos cilindros largos de color rojo, quiso intimidar a todos los presentes, pero quedó noqueado a manos de una bota de piel llena de cintos.

– Que onda bro. –pronunció lince, torciendo la boca y descansando las manos sobre los mangos de sus dagas, mientras entraba completamente al local, seguida del gran canino lupino que la acompañaba. –¿Cuál es el alboroto? –preguntó pateando al pequeño encapotado porque le estorbaba en su camino. –¿Qué es esta cosa?

– ¡La gran Lince esta aquí! –dijo Elrond, tragando saliva. –pensé que era un mito urbano...

– No. –respondió Ecko. –solo es mi Hermana mayor. –su explicación fue interrumpida al escucharse una explosión.

Al parecer un cartucho de dinamita había caído en las mano de Frodo, con la mecha cerca de una vela. – ¡Chico estupido! –grito Gandalf. –¡ahora tenemos que buscar a otro portador del sobre. –fue entonces que entró por la puerta un tipo alto, sumamente delgado, de cabello largo desgreñado y feo como el solo.

– no manches Mini-nazgul –dijo el nuevo integrante. –te dije que me esperaras… ¡ah cabr…! –(mis amigos, estas dos estrellas invitadas son nada mas ni nada menos que Scatha el gusano, y el mini-nazgul, personajes extraídos (con previa autorización) de los cuentos del tío PJ, pero como son muy groseros, serán censurados ocasionalmente por mi, agradezcan que les cuido sus mentes)

Las miradas estaban puestas sobre él – ¿Quién eres? –preguntó intrigado Gandalf.

– ¿Mi nombre es Scatha el gusano y soy … eh …

– Con eso nos vasta. –dijo Elrond levantando la mano. –serás parte de esta contienda como el portador de la receta. – volteó a ver al mini-nazgul, mientras le echaban un balde de agua encima. –y ya que Sam está ebrio, tu amigo será el fiel compañero que te seguirá en todo momento, causando momentos que se mal entiendan y que estará dispuesto a entregar la vida por tu trasero. –pronunció el elfo, al tiempo que el pequeño encapotado reaccionara.

– ¡Pin… Pu… me niego a tus mariconadas! –dijo el mini-nazgul, claramente furioso.

– Por mi está bien. – dijo Scatha encogiéndose de hombros.

– Estas Pen… en la primera que me des la espalda te pateare el cu…–(les dije que eran groseros)

– Basta –ordenó el elfo. –es hora de repartir los roles. –sacó una lista de entre sus bolsillos.

Emocionado Ecko saltó de su lugar. –¡Si, yo pido ser el galante caballero que se queda con la chica guapa!

Elrond se le quedo mirando un rato. –a mi parecer, a ti te queda el papel del tipo cómico que usa un hacha y se la pasa comiendo y quejándose por todo los esfuerzos. –se puede ver al chico en un rincón, agazapado, con un par de llamas azules titilando sobre sus hombros y una tonadita deprimente de fondo.

– Escote y el fumanchu ya tienen sus papeles.

– ¡Es Escatha! – reclamó el larguirucho viendo feo al elfo.

– Como sea – dijo Elrond, meneando la mano como no dándole importancia. –Lince será la arquera malabarista que todo lo sabe y puede.

– Me pudo tocar peor... –murmuró la chica mientras tallaba algo en madera con su daga

– Como ya tenemos a los dos tontos del grupo – señalo a Merrin y Pipin – nos falta el guerrero ezquisofrénico y loco que traiciona a todos a mitad de la aventura y a el héroe de esta.

En eso se volvió a abrir la puerta y entre nieblas y luces parpadeantes, apareció danzando un tipo con chaleco de lentejuelas rojas, pantalones ajustados y un sombrero negro, diciendo con voz dulce. –dame lo de siempre Elri... –Michael Jackson hacía su aparición en la escena.

– Ya tenemos al sujeto que se vuelve loco. –dijo Gandalf. –bien, entonces yo seré el mago…

– Que se muere a la mitad de la aventura. –completó Ecko.

– pensándolo bien, seré el mago que los ayuda a distancia. –se apresuró a corregir.

– Y supongo que lugar será el que represente al heroe. –señaló Lince, arqueando una ceja, mientras miraba al gran lobo que se encontraba masticando lo que quedaba de Frodo.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. Hasta que Lugar acabó y Elrond tosió para llamar la atención del grupo.

– Y con todo esto y según el libro, yo, Elrond, los nombro a ustedes: la comunidad del arillo. –termino el elfo con una voz sobrenatural... –¿Las Lembdas, van a ser para llevar?

Continuara….

Como podrán darse cuenta, hasta aquí ha llegado la poca exactitud de la historia, y empezaran las burradas al por mayor, así que en otras palabras ha dejado de ser parte del señor de los anillos para convertirse en un perfecto disparate.

Si quieres saber en que continua entonces no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo.

Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Ecko: Creo que ya es tiempo de que empiecen la cosas completamente disparatadas en esta historia Lince: ¿acaso puede existir algo más loco que eso? 

Ecko: eso creo, no se si se deba al consumo excesivo de azúcar o que un duendecillo que me apunta con un pistola y me dice que escribir

Lince: aun no se por que me molesto

Ecko: que tal si "CONTINUAMOS"

Lince: ¿por que siempre tienes que terminar asi?

The lord of the Onion Rings 

**Por:** _Ecko_ _Runemaster _

Capitulo 3

Fue asi como cada uno de nuestros individuos, comenzó su propio ritual de viaje. Ecko acicalaba a Lúgar mientras este trataba de regurgitar al hobbit que se comió (al parecer le sentó mal y esa cosa seguía con vida) al tiempo que su dueño sacaba a Mr. Jingles, su querido mazo de guerra, de entre los grandes sacos que colgaban de los costados de la bestia. Lince a su vez pulía las hojas de sus lunas blancas, sus espadas gemelas, sin darles importancia a los muchos nuevos clientes del restaurante que se le quedaban viendo con pavor. Merryn y Pipin llenaban sus costales de provisiones con cuanta comida encontraran (cosa algo difícil en un local élfico). Gandalf buscaba algunas formas de poder comunicarse a distancia mientras por teléfono pedía una pizza (estaba harto de las lembdas con gusto a cartón mojado y viejo que se servían en el restaurante elfo) Scatha por su parte trataba de entender en que se habia metido esta vez y al mismo tiempo que descifraba el porque de la importancia de esos garabatos (al parecer la magia del sobre no funcionaba en gente sin materia gris). Mientras el mini-nazgul robaba a cuanta gente pasaba y cuanta cosa podía meterse en la manta desgarrada que se atrevía a nombrar ropa

– ¿Donde se encuentra el guerrero esquizofrénico? – Preguntaba Elrond notando la ausencia del rey del pop –se ha retrasado – en eso una gran marejada de niebla artificial entró al local y enseguida un sujeto en mallones verdes que hacía un barato intento de volar sostenido por un notorio cable

– No manches – dijeron al unísono los sorprendidos Merryn y Pipin al ver al individuo entrar

– Genial – replicó el elfo – otra vez se cree Peter Pan – la resignación era eminente – ni modo, tendrá que salir así – fue entonces que el hombre del cable lo vio: una criatura pequeña y tímida (o por lo menos para sus ojos) que se avergonzaba de su apariencia y cubría su carita con una manta vieja y fea

– Oh, pobre criatura – decía con una voz tan dulce, que te daba miedo – ¿por que te cubres con esa horrenda manta? – soltaba, al tiempo en que le tocaba la espalda al mini-nazgul, mientras este dejaba caer la caja fuerte que intentaba meter entre sus ropajes

Un sudor frío recorría la espalda del espectro, la sensación que le provoco ese sujeto fue una de las mas espeluznantes que sintió en su vida (y créanme, después de ver los pies de Scatha, nada te debería sorprender tan fácilmente). Su reacción fue intuitiva y llena de sabiduría, darle una patada en la espinilla y refugiarse detrás de la persona mas imponente disponible, en este caso detrás de lince (claro que antes de salir corriendo recogió la caja fuerte)

– ¿que te traes? – Dijo la mercenaria al ver al enano escondido detrás de ella – no me digas que ese te da miedo – murmuró echando una mirada al cantante, que daba vueltas y se deslizaba en reversa

– No le tengo miedo – dijo el encapotado – solo no dejes que se acerque a mi y todos contentos

Lince lo miró por el rabillo del ojo de manera indiferente.

–Mi protección no es nada barata – el enano al escuchar aquello, rápidamente le mostró a la pelirroja una caja fuerte repleta de tesoros élficos – muy bien, eso te bastará hasta el siguiente pueblo – soltó la chica mientras guardaba el artefacto – pero tendrás que conseguir más.

El mini nazgul resopló, como si quisiera contestarle de la forma que a el mas le sale, pero al voltear, notó que el sujeto de mallas acababa de dar una vuelta y al final de esta le guiño un ojo al enano – ok, lo tendrás – se apresuro a responder – solo quítamelo de encima

En eso Elrond, el líder de los elfos, quien en esos momentos salía de su despacho, anunciaba que la hora de partida era próxima, así que era la oportunidad para que el mini-nazgul robara la oficina del elfo mientras este estaba distraído dirigiéndose al baño para… digamos devolver su almuerzo

Mientras tanto Scatha se acerco a Ecko – oye tú…. Checo o como te llames – dijo el sujeto

– Es Ecko – dijo el chico – ¿que quieres?

– ¿Tu sabes que carajos es esto? – Dijo el tipo señalando el sobre – que a mí nomás me lo dieron y yo no se que ching... tengo que hacer.

– mmm que la… que no le pusiste atención al flacucho este, tenemos que destruir la babosada esa en no se donde – dijo Ecko fingiendo que tenia idea de lo que decía

– Tons, ¿tu tampoco sabes que pex con este rollo? – dijo señalando el articulo

– La neta, no, me quede jeton después de los primeros 5 minutos – dijo mientras continuaba de cepillar a su lobo y este miraba al hobbit que se había tragado y que en estos momentos temblaba mientras hablaba de la oscuridad y el terror que hay dentro de un estómago lupino.

Scatha tenia la intención de robar a Ecko, pero al ver esa impactante imagen de un hobbit envuelto en jugos gástrico, en posición fetal y diciendo algo como de que quería a su mami, combinado con no debo acercarme al "la pequeña luz al final del túnel al otro extremo", a cualquiera se le quitarían las ganas de robar

El elfo se acercó al centro y comenzó a parlotear, cosa que a nadie le interesó y lo dejaron hablando como todo un tarado, y lo único que se entendió fue ya es la hora de partir.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del local, Ecko, estaba al frente jalando de las riendas de Lùgar, Lince descansaba placidamente montada sobre este can, Scatha caminaba al lado del Lobo, recibiendo golpes por parte de Lince en cada ocasión en las que intentaba sacar algo de los compartimientos de su transporte, Michael Jackson encaminaba a Merrin y a Pipin detrás de todos, mientras les describía un mundo fantástico y emocionante que existía en su casa, mientras tanto, se veía que el mini-nazgul se acercaba a toda velocidad pedaleando el carrito de churros del mago gris mientras este le perseguía por todo el trayecto

– ¡Te veo mas adelante gusano! – grito el enano mientras pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas (una hazaña muy sorprendente para quien no alcanza los pedales)

Gandalf trató de perseguirlo lo más que pudo pero ya resignado solo gritó una sarta de palabras (que no pueden ser escritas porque además de que son maldiciones, estaban dichas en el lenguaje de mc mordor) y se alejo de la escena – hay cabr… – dijo Scatha – pin... Enano, no pierde el tiempo – y en eso recibió otro trancazo de parte de lince – Ecko, dile a tu carnala que ya le baje – gimoteó mientras esta le propinaba una patada en la quijada

– Como quiera – dijo el chico – en estos momentos están vacías – acaricio al gran canino y continuo – si tengo pensado entrar al buffet de riquezas que es la casa del dueño de Mc Mordor, no puedo darme el lujo de ocupar espacio para cosas innecesarias –

– Genial –soltó el larguirucho adelantando el paso – no pensé en eso – se acerco a un vagabundo que estaba en el suelo y le quitó el pequeño costal con el que se cubría – con esto bastara – dijo esto y se lo guardo en los pantalones

– Con eso si que recolectaras un gran botín – decía Lince mientras se recostaba en le espalda del lobo – ¿no quieres agregar un par de calcetines a la colecta? –

– Hey, buen punto – se acerco a una carreola y le quito los calcetines a un bebe –suficiente, no quiero ser avaricioso

Lince estaba a punto de responder pero se detuvo al ver que el enano regresaba, montado sobre un triciclo, con una botella de tequila y con un mega cigarro de peyote a medio fumar mientras cantando I´m too Sexy y desplomándose al terminarse la droga de una sola bocanada

–hijo de p… – dijo Scatha – lo volvió a hacer – mencionaba mientras se le acercaba a su camarada – les apuesto lo que quieran a que esta sábana cambio el carrito de churros por estas babosadas – lo pateo y le quito la botella de tequila mientras Lugar se lo lleva cargando en el hocico con dificultad por el escándalo que hacia el pigmeo, claro que después de que el cantante se ofreciera a cargarlo el resto del camino, cualquiera saltaría del hocico de la bestia, se arrastraría como lagartija por un costado de este y terminaría en los brazos de lince ( y conste que esto es lo que te dicta la lógica).

– Es lo malo de ser tan sexy – soltó mientras se refugiaba con la mercenaria – que resultas irresistible ante todos.

El camino continuo como común mente pasa en estas historias extrañas (y con esto me refiero a peleas, asesinatos, robos, incendios y una escena muy curiosa de mini cantando una canción del repertorio de pinocho, esa de los hilos, estos manejados por el rey del pop, así que imagínense a este enano haciendo el paso lunar con la tonada antes mencionada)

Así fue como después de un rato, llegaron al un punto crucial del trayecto, una bifurcación en el camino

Ecko miro a todos lados – ahora que – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

– Lógico, hermanito –comento Lince desmontando del lobo (con mucho estilo, y con el enano colgado de un hombro) – leemos los letreros y vemos para donde nos llevan – acercándose a estos, se aclaro la garganta y empezó a leer – a la izquierda, el camino largo que pasa por el centro de eventos socioculturales de "Cintermoria" , a la derecha el valle de "Caradhras", el hogar de todas las muestras gratis – todos dibujaron un sonrisa en el rostro – de perfume barato y alternativo – la felicidad empacó y se marchó lejos de sus rostros al termino de esas palabras.

Todos guardaron silencio, la decisión de que camino tomar era demasiado difícil, por un lado tenían una muerte lenta y dolorosa causada por la infinidad de eventos baratos y sobrevenidos del centro de convenciones, y por el otro tenían una muerte aun mas lenta a causa de la acidez de los perfumes alternativos de la mayoría de los comerciantes del valle, aunado a un desangrado por las orejas causado porque, además de quererte vender perfumes, la mayoría de los vendedores se toman la molestia de contarte sus vidas. Sin embargo, la sensatez predominó.

– Enano – soltó Scatha repentinamente – tira una moneda y a ver que cae

El mini nazgul, alzando la cabeza, le dirigió una bellas palabras a su compañero – porque quieres que lo haga yo cab... – o quizás no – ¿Me ves cara de un pu... banco o que?

– no es mi pin… problema, que le pagues a una mercenaria para que te cuide tu diminuto cu…

En eso una mano pálida se extiende al lado de pigmeo – si no tienes monedas, yo te presto algunas bombón – el cantante, que había estado escuchando todo, no pensaba permitir que su "estrellita" fracasara al no cumplir con alguna misión en el equipo

Lince por su parte, acudió al rescate del pequeño encapotado al sentir (aun no se como lo hizo) la mirada suplicante de ayuda de su patrón temporal – hey, Michael – grito Lince desde lejos – creo que los chicos de por allá – soltó señalando a merrin y pipin – están a punto de liberar un animal en cautiverio.

– O, Dios – chilló el cantante poniendo una pose melodramática – es tan heroico, tengo que escribir una canción sobre eso – y se apresuró para llegar al lado de este par (que irónicamente si estaban liberando un animal en cautiverio, para ser exactos... unas gallinas que servirían como tercer almuerzo) por desgracia, este avechucho, con pleno conocimiento de lo que le esperaba, salio corriendo (porque las gallinas no vuelan) rumbo al camino de Caradhras. Y como es de esperarse, el par de trogloditas le empezaron a perseguir, seguidos de Michael, y sin más remedio, el resto de la banda, para evitar que a estos peleles les pasara algo. (OK lo admito, también queríamos una parte de la gallina)

Pero continuando con las hazañas, podemos ver a nuestros héroes caminado por una pendiente muy inclinada, y cada uno con alguna pieza de pollo frito.

– Saben – menciono Ecko mientras se frotaba el estomago – no se que tienen los pollos de este sitio, pero están deliciosos. – Lugar asiente vigorosamente por la afirmación de su amo, pues verán, cuando eres el dueño de un lobo del tamaño de un caballo, es lógico que si solo le das la sobras, este terminara arrancándote la cabeza.

– la verdad – respondió lince al comentario de Ecko – e robado mejores termino de decir mientras se limpiaba los dientes con uno de los huesos de la criatura – tu que opinas jefe

El mini nazgul se encontraba detrás de ella, royendo lo que quedaba de su porción – no hablo… como…

Mientras, Scatha, el portador del sobre, no estaba muy feliz que digamos pin… maricas – refunfuño mientras lansaba una mirada de desprecio

– ¿Que paso Scatha? – Soltó Ecko con un tono de burla – ¿no disfrutaste de la comida tanto como nosotros?

Ver a un esperpento enfadado, es algo común, pero ver a un hombre feo y con hambre, no estoy seguro de que sensación cause, pero lo que es seguro es que respeto no impone – Pin… Ecko, cab… si de por si me diste las puras patas cule… de esa gallina pen… – y así siguió durante un buen rato, maldiciendo a cuanta cosa se movía, sin pensar que con el simple tronar de un cacahuate, podía ocasionar una avalancha… y no precisamente de nieve.

De pronto, todo quedo en silencio, toda criatura viviente despejo el páramo helado por el cual caminaban, ya que a lo lejos, una gran nube de polvo blanquecino se acercaba rápidamente. – ¿que demonios es eso? – se preguntaba Lince, entornando los ojos para poder ver clara mente a lo lejos

El enano, asomando la cabeza por uno de los costados de la mercenaria contesto – si es lo que creo que es, por culpa de Scatha, ya nos jodimos todos – decía – ¡Esto es tu culpa cab…¡ – grito al tiempo de que le arrojaba sus residuos a su compañero

– Deja de estar chin… – y en menos de lo que canta un canario, la gran nube ya se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, dejando ver que la provocaba. La cara del elenco palideció al ver a una horda de vendedores baratos de perfumería aun mas chafa dispuestos a hacer lucir su producto… en tu brazo – ¡Pu… madre! – Grito Scatha, al ver la avalancha de parásitos – ¡vieja el ultimo¡ – frase muy típica de algunas regiones, que en unas palabras mas coloquiales quiere decir, "compañeros, es hora de emprender la retirada"

La reacción no espero mucho rato y todos emprendieron la huida con el estilo y la gracia que solo nuestros héroes pueden mostrar, y con eso me refiero con cortar cabezas, romper huesos y en el caso del mini, fracturar algunos genitales. No obstante, la retirada se transformo en una misión de rescate cuando se escucharon los sollozos de Pipin, uno de los hobbits, que al parecer, había aceptado de buena gana que le diesen muestras de cada producto, así que ya se imaginaran a este sujeto con un una muralla de tentáculos en lugar de brazo. Para que me enfrascase en detalles poco importantes como lo son la gran lucha entre el bien y el placer personal del enano de hacerlo explotar todo, así que me brincare todo ese desastre y mostraremos a los héroes reposando por la gran y heroico escape (correr despavorido mientras se grita como una nena, también puede ser digno de alabanzas si se sabe como hacerse)

El enfrentamiento fue arduo, así que fue necesario acampar en algún sitio – Que bruto – resoplaba Ecko frente a una fogata – de no ser por ese último cartucho, hubiésemos terminado como este bastardo – señalo al hobbit quien estaba siendo vendado por Michael – en serio que perder tú brazo por culpa de la idiotez, no se me hace prudente – al parecer, según el mini-nazgul, ese extremidad no tenia remedio, así que debía mutilarse – por lo menos ya tenemos la sena – mientras salteaba en un wok unos tentáculos de pulpo en tempura y arroz frito con vegetales

– Menos charla y más condimento – ordenaba el mini, ya que todos pensaban en lo mismo, incluso el ex-dueño de la extremidad, que de hecho, salivaba como si no hubiese comido en décadas – que ya anda crujiendo la tripa

La maldición de un cocinero, y todos aquellos que hayan practicado este arte estarán de acuerdo con migo, es que en algunos platillos, te esmeras y te tomas tu tiempo para la perfección, y todo para que, para que termino devorado y digerido en menos de media hora – déjame decirte hermanito – comentaba Lince con un tono de suma satisfacción – que te puliste en esta ocasión – Lugar, por su parte, tenia la cabeza inmersa en el wok, lamiendo los residuos de este – lastima que las cantidades fueran tan pocas – bostezando, se recostó en el abdomen del lupino y se dispuso a dormir

Ecko hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermana, mientras admiraba la belleza de la hoguera… y a un mini-nazgul tan rechoncho como una pelota, tratando de frotar su barriga (al parecer, había consumido su porción, y la porción de Scatha) el larguirucho por su parte, claramente tenia la intención de patear al enano lo mas lejos posible, pero gracias a que el pigmeo tenia a una mercenaria a sueldo, estas intensiones no se efectuaron gracias a un pequeño guijarro en medio de los ojos, dejando inconsciente al agresor, el resto de la banda no importa, lo mas relevante es que el cantante dormitaba recargado en un tronco, con un hobbit de cada lado.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el repertorio de utilería reanudo su marcha tomando el otro sendero que pasaba a trabes de Cintermoria, un gran edificio supuestamente cultural, hecho por unos enanos multimillonarios, donde se realizaban miles de eventos de "interés colectivo" tales como los son la conjunción de todas las tiendas de novias, para el placer y comodidad de las futuras parejas (Esto con el titulo conformado con un juego de palabras que no pienso mencionar) en donde todo el evento avía sido organizado con una escasez tremenda de presupuesto, pero eso si, el precio de la entrada por boleto haría a cualquiera ensuciar su ropa interior. Por mala suerte para nuestros guerreros, en esta ocasión se estaba llevando a cabo, la tan esperada reunión de todos los fanáticos de las animaciones orientales, historietas y películas de ciencia ficción, así que ya se imaginaran a un ejército de gente disfrazada como sus personajes favoritos, dentro del angosto local predeterminado para dichoso evento, sumado a la misma turba iracunda que hace tiempo había atacado a MC Mordor, pero en esta ocasión cargaban pancartas con el lema de "esas cosas son del diablo"

Con la intención de hacer el ruido menos posible, nuestro intrépidos personajes, caminaban lo mas rápido y silencioso posible – el que la cag… lo mato – susurro el mini-nazgul, lo suficientemente alto para que sus compañeros lo escucharan, pero bastante bajo para que el cerebro del hobbit manco no lo asimilara, así que ¿que creen que paso?, les diré que paso, fuera del la afamada reunión, se encontraban un par de puestos que no obtuvieron espacio dentro del evento, uno de estos tenia todos sus artículos detrás de escaparates, menos uno, una la caja de una muñeca comestible de colección que nunca jamás fue abierta y por lo tanto, además de esperar ganar una buena suma de este articulo, al mismo tiempo pensaba embaucar al comprador por un articulo caduco y de imitación, no obstante, los malignos planes de este individuo fueron arruinados gracias a un merrin y un pipin que sin previo aviso destrozaron la caja y engulleron la muñeca dejando a todo sus compañeros con la boca abierta y a una lince que ya les tenia mucha ventaja gracias a que seguía montada sobre la mascota de su hermano

– Estos cab… se comieron a Paquita cuerpo de botana – grito el comerciante apuntando a nuestro guerreros, si su fraude se había estropeado, por lo menos se iba a llevar entre las patas a los maricas que lo arruinaron

Todos los coleccionistas e integrantes de la reunión se asomaron como pudieron, tenían que ver a los malditos bastardos que arruinaron un artículo de colección para después saber a quien linchar. Acto seguido, comienza una persecución muy al estilo que se acostumbra en esta clase de historias (y quien no correría, ya que la mayoría de estos portaban pistolas láser de verdad mientras aventaban a individuos de baja estatura vestidos como osos castaños, con paliacate y gorritos rojos ) como un amigo mió dice, cuando se esta en peligro, el instinto de supervivencia humana impulsa al cuerpo a sus capacidades máximas, en este caso, alcanzaron a la mercenaria (y a su garrapata encapotada) en un santiamén

Se preguntaran, por que es que nadie a dialogado, la respuesta es tan simple como decir, intenten hablar mientras corren despavoridos. Ya casi sin aliento (menos Lince que esta montando al can) el equipo pudo vislumbrar la enorme salida, al mismo tiempo que un sujeto salía del sanitario diciendo algo de no volver a comer en "los burritos con frijoles del tío cachetes" mientras una gran estela de humo verde lo acompañaba. Casi siempre, cuando prendes un fósforo después de sacar la putrefacción intestinal, causa un efecto de eliminación de los malos olores, pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando este personaje sin importancia crucial en la historia prende un cigarrillo, la chispa causa una alteración molecular en la concentración gaseosa causando una combustión repentina, dándole vida a una gran bestia de fuego con grande cuernos. Por fortuna, al presenciar esto, todos los perseguidores emprendieron la retirada, lo malo es que el gran monstruo decidió perseguir a la comunidad del arillo en ves de a la turba iracunda (gran diferencia ¿no?). Ustedes pensaran que el enfrentamiento contra una gran masa de fuego apestoso es mas fácil de enfrentar que una horda de aficionados, pos en teoría si, por ese motivo dejaron a Merrin y a Pipin (Michael tomo la decisión de quedarse también) en ese sitio para enfrentar a la enorme bestia mientras el grupo cruzaba la puerta de salida

– ¡no, suéltenme¡ – grito el enano – ¡llévenme a mi! – sollozaba después de salir del umbral del edificio

Ecko lo miraba desconcertado – acaso estas llorando por Michael Jackson

– Ecko, no seas despistado – le susurro Lince – que no viste que la ultima expo era de las conejitas de la play chuy – le señalo la puerta de cristal transparente que acababan de pasar. Tras de esta se lograba percibir un gran reventón con mujeres y alcohol (el resto se saca por lógica) al cual estaba entrando nuestro monstruo de metano (mientras el mini golpeaba el suelo con su pequeño puño)

Después de un largo rato de consolar al mini (y vaya que tratar que dejara de lloriquear por no estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas es una misión casi imposible, pero gracias al fino toque de Mr. Jingles, todo es posibles), pero una ves calmado, se veía tan tranquilo – ¡Ecko! – Refunfuño Lince – te toca cargarlo, porque me esta llenando toda de baba – el enano inconciente, te daba la impresión de que por el garrotazo propinado, había sufrido una avería en su tubería bucal, o que de plano andaba pensando en algunas cochinadas – no veo el porque si "tu" te lo desjaretaste, tengas que hacer que "yo" cargue con este paquete.

Ecko alzo la mano sin darle importancia a las palabras de su hermana – ni gastes tus palabras "sis" – le respondió – para empezar, ese bulto es tu cliente, y es deber de toda mercenaria cargar con su paquete – Scatha se contenía la riza, era la primera ocasión en la que el trancazo no era dirigido hacia su horrenda persona, claro que el gusto no le duro mucho, gracias a que el pequeño encapotado (aun inconciente) le arrojase una botella.

– Pin... enano jot… – le grito el agredido – aun tirado a la mier… me sigue dando en la mad… – una niebla muy densa empezó a apoderarse de sus alrededores mientras nuestros camaradas entraban a un túnel con poca ventilación – a chin… y esta pu… niebla de donde salio

Lince la olfateo un poco – esta no es niebla común –dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla – pero al mismo tiempo se me hace muy conocida

– No se que sea – susurro el mini – ¡pero huele con mad…! – safandose de las garras de la mercenaria, trepo a la cabeza de Lugar para tener una mejor perspectiva del aroma

No muy lejos del punto donde se encontraban (y gracias a la iluminación que había en este estrecho sitio) se podia deslumbrar una silueta, era algo confuso, ya que a la distancia parecía un sujeto bajito y encapotado, como si fuera un clon del mini-nazgul, pero mas de cerca, era aun mas confuso, en realidad no era que estuviese chaparro, sino que estaba sentado, como meditando sobre algún tema en especial, al mismo tiempo que se percataron que toda la niebla salía de este sujeto – ¡TU! – Grito Ecko al verlo de frente – ¡maldito guiñapo! ¡¿Qué fregados haces aquí?!

El sujeto tardo un rato en reaccionar, parecía inmerso en alguna especie de viaje astral o algo parecido. Por fin, después de un rato, miro fijamente a nuestro elenco con esos ojos rojos que sobresalían de entre la oscuridad que tapaba el resto de su rostro – Lince… Ecko… – decía de forma cisiante y pausada – ¿Díganme, que hacen en estos, los majestuosos territorios elficos? – preguntaba mientras un humo grisáceo salía de donde al parecer estaba su boca

– Magus – empezó Lince – estas bajo de un puente – le respondió – no muy lejos de Cintermoria

– Ssss… ¿serio? – Pregunto el encapotado – me defraudaste por ultima ves – saco un osito de felpa de entre su túnica y empezó a zarandearlo – ¿y así te consideras un guía espiritual don trapos? – Prosiguió mientras abofeteaba al juguete – solo por eso, dormirás con los peses – y metió al artefacto a una pecera que también había sacado del interior de sus ropajes, la sacudio un poco y la oculto de nuevo en su interior

– Dudo mucho que me importe – dijo el mini – pero quien chin… es este cab… – de esta forma, Ecko comenso su explicación

Aclarándose la garganta, el chico comenzó – este sujeto que pueden ver aquí – señalo al nombrado, que trataba de atrapar cosas invisibles – es Magus, mi hermano gemelo malvado – hizo una pausa, como si estuviese esperando una reacción impresionante por parte de sus escuchas, pero al ver a Scatha sacándose los residuos nasales y al mini dormido, no tuvo mas remedio que proseguir – el muy blasfemo, traiciono a la familia y se metió a una secta – una vos casi apagada lo interrumpió

– Lo que pasa carnalito – le contesto Magus – es que estas celoso porque te gane el puesto en la gran orden del supremo – El encapotado dio una gran inalada de aire, para después exhalar una buena cantidad de un humo grisáceo – eso, y porque yo soy el mayor y el mas guapo

– Maldito hereje – y empieza una pele entre hermanos

Antes de que la colosal pelea llegue a mayores, Lince la hermana mayor, con un fino movimiento de sus botas, separo a los dos y les aclaro – para empezar par de tarados, yo soy la hermosa de la familia y segundo, – todos se le quedaron viendo – será mejor que salgamos de aquí, porque ya me estoy mareando

Con la emoción del momento, me olvide de describir a Magus, este individuo, tiene la misma estatura de Ecko, habla casi igual, pero con un timbre mas apagado, en su totalidad, viste una gran túnica negra de buena calidad, de la cual, emana una gran cantidad de humo de dentro de la capucha

Continuando con la aventura, nos encontramos a nuestros héroes caminando por un sendero lleno de árboles, o esto se podría apreciar si nuestro nuevo agregado no estuviese mordisqueando cuanta cosa ve

– Este tipo no tiene remedio – refunfuñaba Ecko mientras recolectaba moras y se las ofrecía a Scatha para comprobar que eran comestibles (cuando le empezó a salir espuma por la boca, decidió dejarlo por la paz) – ¿que acaso ya no le queda una pizca de cordura?

Lince le palmeo la espalda – tranquilízate quieres – comentaba mientras pelaba una nuez – recuerda que sigue siendo nuestro hermano, y que debemos quererlo

Ecko la miro incrédulo – ok, ¿cual es tu verdadero plan?

Después de engullir el fruto seco, Lince lo miro y le respondió – ¿a caso ya olvidaste que Magus tiene la habilidad de meter y sacar cualquier cosa de su ropa? – señalo al encapotado, quien estaba sacando un auto descompuesto de su interior – creo que el nos será mas útil que unos cuantos sacos – terminaba mientras le daba un coscorrón a su hermano

– No pos tienes razón – respondía mientras se sobaba la cabeza

– Hey, compadre – dijo el mini acercándose a magus

– Que quieres chiquilín – le respondió en su tono sisiante de siempre

El enano, extendió la mano y le reclamo – no se lo que te estés metiendo, pero comparte

Magus, sacando un brazo, le deposito en la pequeña mano una pequeña vasijilla plástica – toma, consúmelo y disfruta – termino al tiempo de que daba otra bocanada de aire

Después de probar la sustancia pastosa que le fue otorgada, el enano (fuera de sus cabales) le agradeció – no manche cab... esto esta de poca, que chin... es

Magus exhalo y le respondió – es mi dumbalin y no lo cambio por nada

– Genial – refunfuño Ecko – uno más a la lista de los remotos

– ¡¿Qué?! – Reclamo Scatha – Pin… enano que no comparte – y del cielo, una gran rana de granito solidó impacta en la cabeza del atolondrado larguirucho – quien ching… – dijo Scatha al ser impactado, mientras trataba de salir de debajo de la piedra

Todos miraron la colosal entrada de madera que tenían frente a ellos, un grabado en madera decía con letras aterrorizantes… "carnaval gitano del bosque oscuro" y en letras mas pequeñas "quejas, consulte con Galadriel, la lider de los gitanos"

CONTINURA…

Como podrán darse cuenta, las cosas apenas comienzan y esto podría durar un buen rato más y espero que les guste esta nueva entrega

Le agradezco a mis amigos por apoyarme, los veo en el capitulo 4

Debo aclarar que algunas de las cosas que pongo, no son lo que realmente pienso, pero es una buena forma de escribir babosadas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ecko: hey, les hago entrega del capitulo 4, con todo mi cariño y aprecio **

**Lince: hablas como si fuera algo súper sensacional**

**Ecko: para estos hermanos si**

**Lince¿a que te refieres con eso?**

**Ecko: a que a comparación con tigo, eh actualizado mucho muy rápido**

**Lince: (deja inconciente a Ecko con un gran garrote) ups¿yo hice eso? (Ecko se mueve un poco, y lince lo remata) no importa, comencemos con la historia**

**The lord of the Onion Rings**

**Por:** _Ecko Runemaster _

Capitulo 4

Después de un rato de admirar la gran entrada del carnaval gitano (y de ayudar a Scatha a salir de la piedra que lo aprisionaba), nuestros héroes, pusieron a discusión si deberían entrar a este sitio, ya que cruzar a trabes de el, era la ruta mas rápida a su destino

– Bien – dijo el enano – esta decidido, mandamos primero Scatha y si muere pos nos pelamos

El larguirucho miro a su camarada – pinc... enano,

– cállate cab... – lo interrumpió en espectro – alguien a favor de esta moción – todos levantaron las manos, menos Magus, quien estaba ocupado tratando de hacer aros con su propio humo – perfecto, entonces es unánime – y de esta forma, patearon al esperpento dentro de la feria en donde se perdió de inmediato

De entre todas las cosas que se podían escucha provenientes de ese sitio, hubo una que esperaban pero esta nunca llego – todo esta demasiado tranquilo – dijo el enano después de un rato – algo no anda bien

Ecko lo miro desconcertado – porque lo dices, si no lo hemos visto salir despavorido ni lo hemos escuchado gritar como señorita

– por eso mismo – apunto el mini – eso quiere decir que el cab... se esta divirtiendo con madr... – termino mientras se levantaba y se disponía a entrar en el ambiente

– Ssss... pos la neta – siseaba Magus – eh escuchado por ahí que la tal Galadriel da fiestas de poca –aspirando un poco de su propia esencia, prosiguió – llenas de mujerzuelas facilotas – con solo escuchar esta frase, el enano encapotado salio disparado al interior del carnaval

Ecko le dio un sopapo a su hermano – claro torpe – le contesto – el problema es que esta no es una fiesta, es un carnaval de tercera y se ve que esta re OGT

Magus, exhalando humo, respondió – psss... buen punto – y dando tres pasos, se estrello contra un árbol (que por cierto, se encontraba en dirección contraria de la entrada)

Lince los miro a todos, y tomando las riendas de Lugar (y poniéndole una correa a su hermano encapotado) se dispuso a seguir al enano, y seguidos por Ecko

Dentro, encontraron un centenar de cosas extrañas, casas de la risa que te daban miedo, casas del espanto que te hacían llorar, casas de los espejos que te aumentaban 150 kilos tu peso, puestos llenos de comida rancia y putrefacta que lograban estimularte las ganas de vomitar (y si a eso le sumamos que era necesario comer alguna cosa de estas antes de subirse a cualquier juego de zangoloteo) no era difícil saber que especie era la encargada de esta feria – sin duda – dijo Lince al ver todo aquello – este carnaval es de elfos... ¡Eh, a donde se fue Magus! – soltó al notar que la correa que le había puesto a su hermano, estaba sola (claro que no tardaron mucho en dar con el, ya que estaba frente a la casa de los espejos, predicando las enseñanzas de la iglesia pepinezca mientras metía a escondidas un par de estos artículos dentro de su túnica)

Ya con Magus de nuevo encaminado (y con cadenas en lugar de sogas), mientras este contaba los múltiples donativos para su causa, remontaron la tarea de buscar al larguirucho, pero por azares del destino (y porque un pobre ignorante intento darle una nalgada a Lince), el equipo tuvo que separarse (de nuevo)

–y espero que eso te enseñe a no intentar tocar a las mujeres indefensas – refunfuñaba Lince a un cuerpo destazado y en plena combustión – oooh... ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? – se pregunto al notar un pequeño papel rosa a un lado del tipo en llamas – un boleto para la tómbola, – susurraba mientras se frotaba la barbilla – espero que esta cosa me traiga mas suerte que a este perdedor

Por el otro lado de la feria, el mini-nazgul, estaba tratando de parecer lo mas inocente posible, llamando la atención de todos mientras lloraba – ¿alguien me podría ayudar a encontrar a mi mamá? – sollozaba tratando de poner la voz mas infantil y tierna posible – estoy perdido, y no la encuentro – toda la atención del publico (incluso de los puesteros) estaba puesta sobre este pequeño, mientras Magus aprovechaba para meter dentro de si, todo aquello de valor que no estuviese empotrado al suelo (y créanme que se le estaba haciendo un favor a esta feria, ya que un tío vivo que no esta fijo al suelo, podría causar muchas multas y demandas por no mencionar el hecho minúsculo de poder perder algunas vidas)

Por otra parte, Ecko trataba de buscar a sus camaradas (y sacar todo el provecho posible de las billeteras de los visitantes) mientras en voz muy baja, nombraba a cada uno de los miembros de su campaña – Linceeee... una billetera mas que esta vacía, esta feria ya exprimió a todos los incautos – después de un rato de búsqueda (y de una buena cantidad de carteras hurtadas) encontró a Scatha, al cual le estaban dando mucho dinero – epale¡hey, Scatha! – grito Ecko

– que pasó cab... – le respondió el esperpento – ¿ya viste la laniza que me estoy sacando? – y le mostró un gran fajo de billetes – y solo tengo que sentarme aquí y dejar que la gente me vea – y señalo una carpa con una silla

– Scatha – dijo Ecko en tono de burla – ¿ya viste que tu carpa dice "el cab... marica mas feo del mundo?

Después de una sarta de majaderías que hicieron volar a unas palomas del poste (y de un incendio), este par tomo rumbo para buscar al resto de sus camaradas, lo cual no fue muy difícil, ya que una muchedumbre alrededor de un enano encapotado no es muy común de ver – ese es! – grito el mini señalando a Scatha – ese es mi tío malvado que intento abandonarme en este sitio! – y en un parpadeo toda la muchedumbre se transformo en una turba iracunda dispuesta a agarrar a palazos al flacucho (Ecko ya se había separado de el para ayudarle a su hermano a meter cosas de mas valor dentro de sus ropajes mientras este daba gracias al gran pepino por aquella bonanza mientras les vendía dumbalin's a los infantes)

Después de una santa golpiza, nuestros caballeros, se disponían a buscar a los dos integrantes que faltaban, Lugar, por su parte, ya tenia un montón de peluches en sus bolsas de carga, ganados en los juegos de destreza y de tiro al blanco¿qué como lo hizo?, a mi que me preguntan, eso a mi me sigue sorprendiendo, así que la única integrante que faltaba, era Lince, quien en esos momentos estaba de pie en primera fila, dispuesta a escuchar los números de la tómbola – hey, hermana, ya es hora de retirarnos de este sitio – le decía Ecko en voz baja

–shh... – lo callo la mercenaria – que no ves que me siento afortunada?

su hermano se llevo una mano a la frente – no me digas que compraste un boleto?, – decía entre dientes – que no ves que esas cosas son un fraude?...

de pronto una voz muy sensual se escucho – y el equipo de mejoras para una campaña medieval estereotípica es para el portador del boleto con los números... – redoble de tambores – 02, 11, 29, 31 y 44

un gran chillido se escucho en ese sitio, era Lince que saltaba (y en cada uno de esos saltos, le daba tremendos pisotones a su hermano quien era quien gritaba) como loca al notar que ese era su numero – ese maldito bastardo tenia suerte! – se decía mientras zarandeaba a Ecko, para después subir a recoger su premio, seguida por todo el elenco

Galadriel, una mujer rubia de pelo ondulado, alta y muy delgada, era la líder de los elfos gitanos, y seria quien daría los premios en persona – Afortunados elegidos, acepten estos obsequios Elficos, para que ayuden en su jornada – y metiendo la mano en un barril de chucherias, empezó otorgando – a ti pequeño –dirigiéndose al mini-nazgul – te otorgo el hilo dental mágico, que te ayudara con ese aliento putrefacto

– Chin... tu cola – le dijo el mini

volteando la vista a Scatha, le extendió la mano y continuó – a ti te otorgo la Luz que todo lo ilumina – y poso en su mano una linterna – baterías no incluidas

– put... – refunfuño Scatha

se dirigio a Magus – a ti, encapotado, te otorgo esta util alarma par que indiques a tus amigos cuando haya peligro – y poso en las palmas del tambaleante sujeto un viejo silbato

después de admirar su presente durante algunos segundos, Magus le dirigió la mirada y contesto – Psss graciasss – al momento que una gran nube de un humo gris oscuro rodeaba todo el rostro de la líder gitana

entre intentos de respirar y ataques de tos, la elfa se dirigió a la mercenaria y prosiguió – A ti, te otorgo esto – soltó observando a Lince (y lince pudo ver que poco a poco la mujer perdía la lucidez) – esta es el arma mas eficaz con la que contamos en este campamento – y le otorgo a la mercenaria, una onda primitiva – solo que tu tendrás que buscar tus municiones... Wiiiii – si en estos momentos, le hiciesen un examen de antidoping a Galadriel, de seguro ya estaría en el bote

– ¿no me pudo dar algo mas inútil? – le contesto lince de una forma notoriamente sarcástica

Galadriel le dirigio una mirada evidentemente perdida, entonces, como pudo se acerco a un pequeño cofre, del cual saco un objeto rosado, (con mascara, bozal y camisa de fuerza) – esto... es... lo... mejor que... puedo darte, – le dijo la elfa con dificultad a la mercenaria – su nombre es... M.A.S.A. y ahora es toda tuya – y quitándole todos los accesorios que el objeto tenia, lo colocó en las manos de la mercenaria y se alejó

– ¿para que es la mascara? – pregunto Ecko mientras Lince guardaba el artilugio en su saco de cuero

Después de un par de vueltas, por fin le contesto – Pequeños detalles sin importancia – uno de los guardias elfos que estaban tras de Galadriel, se llevo una mano a la boca susurro algo al sujeto que estaba a su lado, acto seguido, unos guaruras los sacaron a patadas por el otro lado del carnaval mientras otros forcejeaban con su líder que exigía el derecho a bailar desnuda

Ecko, alzándose después de la caída, reclamo – oye, acaso a mi no me piensas dar nada

La mujer, algo desorbitada, se dirigio al chico y le pregunto –¿no se¿cómo que es lo que quieres?

Ecko no tuvo que pensar mucho – ¿que tal un rizo de tus cabellos? – contesto casi de inmediato – se vería bien en mi colección

Galadriel se puso a meditar por unos segundos, después trato de atrapar su propia nariz, para finalizar con la respuesta del chico – te puedo dar algo mejor que un simple rizo – le respondió al tiempo de que Ecko extendía sus manos para recibir su recompensa, incluso cerró los ojos por la emoción – ahí tienes, disfrútala – finalizaba la elfa mientras un par de guardias la metían de regreso a la feria y cerraban las puertas tras de si

El chico palpo el objeto que ahora tenia en sus manos, era grande, suave y sedoso, poco a poco, Ecko abrio los ojos – ¡pin... hija de pu... ¡ – grito Ecko al ver que la elfa le había depositado su peluca en las manos – esta humillación amerita una venganza – tirando la peluca a un lado (que por cierto callo en la cabeza del mini, quien después de admirare en un espejo, asintió un par de veces y decidió quedarse con el obsequio) saco de sus bolsillos a un muy pequeño individuo azul (el cual se retorcía para tratar de zafarse de la mano), le arranco el pequeño sombrerito blanco de la cabeza, lo arrojo muy lejos (al centro de la feria) y después grito – ¡Todos al suelo! – y una gran explosión borro del mapa ese carnaval de pacotilla

Claro, que Ecko fue el único que se tiro al suelo, todos los demás corrieron como locos para escapar de la explosión – sabes perfectamente que eso de tirarse al suelo es solo un mito urbano – le regañaba lince – tienes suerte de que Magus siempre traiga una farmacia por si se ofrece – y sacando unos ungüentos para las quemaduras y vendajes de una habitación que estaba dentro de su otro hermano, se dispuso a curar la espalda de Ecko

– ssss... eso te pasa por ser blasfemo carnal – añadió Magus mientras el y el enano, disfrutaban del magnifico mundo de estar pacheco – si siguieras mis enseñanzas, nada de esto te pasaría

El mini, aún con la peluca en la cabeza, alzó la mano y añadió – ameeen hermano – y se llevo a la boca una manguera que salía del interior de Magus

Todos estaban concentrados con las curaciones de Ecko, se estaba haciendo de noche, asi que alguien debía encargarse de hacer algo para cenar – Lince... – le hablo Scatha – ¿desde cuando usas un casco vikingo rosa? – pregunto el feo del equipo

Al parecer, usar la palabra "rosa" en presencia de Lince desbocaba una reacción explosiva como... cuando una palomita de maíz revienta y te pega en el ojo (créanme, en algunas culturas, este suceso es muy aterrador y se ha llegado a considerar una especie de castigo divino, junto con la creación de las telenovelas) – ¡¿CÓMO OSAS INSINUAR QUE YO, LINCE, PODRIA ALGUN DIA REBAJARME A USAR ALGO TAN RIDÍCULO COMO ESO?¡ – grito al tiempo en el que giraba y sin querer arrancaba una de las banditas adhesivas tamaño jumbo que pegaba en la espalda de su hermano (que simple mente se retorció como gusano y gritó como niña)

– ¿entonces que tienes puesto en la cabeza? – se apresuró a decir el esperpento al sentir que la mercenaria estaba a punto de sacar sus Lunas para encajárselas en el pescuezo

–¿qué demonios? – soltó la chica al palpar su cabeza y extirpar de ella lo que era el casco antes mencionado por Scatha – ¿quien fregados me puso esto? – resopló con ira mirando de muerte a todos los presentes

Magus y el Mini se miraron uno al otro – Psss... nosotros vimos cuando esa cosa se te puso solita – contestó el piloto mientras el pasajero asentía algo aturdido

–¡¿QUÉ?! – pregunto la chica perdiendo todos sus colores

– pensé que tener algo a la moda podría hacer sentir bien a mi nueva ama – respondió una voz que prevenía de un poco mas abajo, para ser exacto, de las manos de Lince.

– ¡¿QUÉ CHIN... ES ESTA COSA?! – la reacción de la chica fue mas serena de lo que pensé (que consistió en arrojar el objeto al fuego, pero con resultado fallido)

– ¡espera! – dijo el objeto – no pienso lastimarlos – todos se le quedaron viendo detenidamente (menos Lince que ya había sacado sus dagas gemelas) y presenciaron como el casco se retorcía y se tornaba en una pequeña masita rosada con grandes ojos castaños y una bandana– solo estoy aquí para ayudar en todo lo que pueda a mi nueva dueña– estas palabras fueron complementadas con la acción de abrir los ojos lo mas grande posible, seguido de la dilatación pupilar e iluminación exagerada que suele usar un gato para pedir alguna cosa

Al ver esto, todos se fueron enternecidos por la criatura, todos menos Lince que tratando de resistir a los encantos de este pequeño ser, lo levanto de donde pudo, lo miro fija mente y pregunto – bien¿que o quien eres exactamente tu?

– mi nombre es M.A.S.A., y quiere decir Miniatura Abrazable Sumamente Adorable – a Lince, se le empezaba a hacer un tic en el ojo, tratando de no sonreír ni de hacer nada ridículo causado por el extraño encanto de esa cosa – y por culpa de un malvado hechicero, permaneceré así hasta que haga feliz a mi propietario, en este caso, tu...

Esa era una gran sensación muy rara, los sentimientos de la mercenaria eran confusos, por un lado, estaba deseosa de moler (si es que acaso era posible) a golpes a esa cosa aguada, pero por otro lado, esta tenia escrito por todo su cuerpo la palabra "abrázame" así que Lince usando toda su determinación y nervios de guerrera, pronunció: –¡no se que rayos seas, pero eres lindísima! – soltó la mercenaria estrujándola contra su pecho lo mas fuerte posible – ¡te llamare Masita y seremos muy felices! – debo decir que a mi también me sorprendió esta reacción.

– y bien lince¿qué haremos con esta cosa? – pregunto Ecko, recuperándose de las heridas – quizás sea un estorbo o una carga para... – de los tantos errores que puedes cometer frente a M.A.S.A., es el de mirarla directamente a los ojos, a ciencia cierta, es un misterio el de porque tiene este efecto... – ¡pero como podríamos desechar a esta inofensiva criatura! – corrigió el chico casi hipnotizado extendiendo un brazo al interior de su hermano Magus y sacando de su capa una frazada con la que cubrió a esa pequeña cosita rosa al momento en que le acercaba un caramelo, el cual masita aceptó de un manera que en estos momentos ya ha sido declarada como ilegal en varios estados por considerarse demasiado linda.

Cada miembro del equipo, se acerco al diminuto ser que al parecer era rodeado por un aura brillante conformada por pequeños destellos luminosos multicolores. Bueno, todos se acercaron, menos Scatha – Pin... enano, porque no me dejas ver? – respingó el engendro

– por que, todos estamos admirando la nueva adquisición de Lince, y alguien tiene que hacer de cenar – aclaro el mini, señalando a la ahora orgullosa propietaria de masa (me da flojera poner los puntos) quien la sostenía y parecía no poder dejar de abrazar. – así que no seas cab... y búscate algo que tragar –

Scatha se adentró al bosque, buscando algo para alimentar a su querido equi... a quien creo que engaño?, como le dio flojera buscar algo, todo lo que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y calcetines, y arrancarse unos cuantos hongos que crecían en su asquerosa extremidades a las que nombraba pies (aunque la verdad, sus nombres eran Teofilo y Anacleto, pero no quiero entrar en detalles sobre eso), y sin plena consideración ante los derechos humanos, los depositó en una cazuela con agua y empezó a hacer una "sopa"de champiñones.

Tiempo después de la cocción y de que masa se cansó de lanzar su resplandor, refugiándose en la bolsa de su dueña, el grupo se reunió alrededor de una hoguera, todos empezaron a prepararse para la cena, Lince tejía una bolsa especial para cargar a Masita, ya que consideraba que la de cuero era demasiado incomoda, Ecko trataba de terminar de curarse por si mismo ya que no tenia la atención de su hermana, Magus jugaba a ver cuanto murciélagos podía derribar con un soplido (como ya era de noche, y muchas de estas criaturas tenían su cueva hogar muy cerca de ahí y estaban volando por encima de sus cabezas), el mini, estaba pensando en mil y un formas de usar esa peluca para verse mas sexy de lo que el ya se sentía, y Scatha, estaba sirviendo la sopa en tazones y los repartía entre sus camaradas

– oye – hablo el maestro de runas – ¿de que dices que es esta cosa? – pregunto desconcertado – tiene un sabor medio raro

– si – afirmo Lince – además, soy yo, o ¿todo esta dando vueltas?

Masa miro fijamente a su nueva dueña – mi señora¿se encuentra bien? – en eso, masita, presencio como su ama se tornaba de un color púrpura nauseabundo y caía desmayada cual una tabla con los ojos en espiral (cosa médicamente imposible, así que lo consideraremos como una hazaña más de nuestra valiente guerrera) – ¡Alguien que la ayude! – y de inmediato, masita volteó hacia uno de los hermanos de lince, y horrorizada presencio como a Ecko se le hinchaban los labios, luego los ojos, las orejas, las manos, los pies, en fin todo el cuerpo, terminando como una gran esfera de carne y saliendo rodando por una pendiente que no se como apareció en ese lugar acompañado por una canción de fondo en ritmo del viejo oeste que decía "rolling, rolling, rolling" –¡ aaaaaarrrrrggggg! – chillo masa al voltear a ver al otro hermano y ver como sufría de una serie de convulsiones mientras guacareaba... por cada parte de su cuerpo

Los demás, bueno, no se como explicarlo, Scatha cayó dormido sobre una piedra muy incomoda, el mini empezó a cantar rodeado de los animalitos del bosque y a Lugar no le paso nada, porque con solo olfatear el alimento, sintió el peligro y se lo ofreció a unas ratas viajeras (después se supo que estos roedores fueron los causantes de una enfermedad maloliente que mato a mas de media Europa) – oh, pequeña cosita rosa – dijo la atemorizarte voz melosa que se había adueñado de la garganta del mini-nazgul – ¿que es lo que sucede¿porque es que estas llorando – no creo necesario el explicar el efecto de intoxicación que sufrió el enano, pero me siento obligado a recordar que aun porta la peluca regalada por Galadriel

–¡Todos están muy raros! – chillo la pequeña bolita rosada, escuchando como su ama proclamaba ser la corista mas sexy de las vegas y hacía su testamento, dejándole su fortuna a un elefantito blanco llamado Peter – ¡tenemos que buscar una cura a lo que sea que los enferme!

El mini sufrió un shock eléctrico que atravesó su espina, y de pronto se irguió, se golpeo el pecho y con una voz masculina y viril declamó – no os preocupéis pequeña, yo el grande, os ayudaré en esta búsqueda para rescatar a vuestros amigos – y sin pleno aviso, colocó dentro de un frasco una porcion del "veneno", se coloco a masa en la cabeza (quien tomó la forma de un sombrero de un famoso conquistador Francés), monto a lugar, y con un golpe en los costados de la bestia (que se prometió a si misma vengarse por esa ofensa después) fueron a toda marcha en búsqueda de alguien que los ayudara.

Mientras este trío de aventureros buscaba una cura, Ecko por su parte, Rodaba y rodaba por todo el mundo, y de esta forma, es como una muralla que dividía a Alemania de oriente y occidente fue derribada por una gran cosa demoledora, un sujeto descubrió la gravedad al caerle encima lo que el creyó que era una manzana y un perro de nombre lassie encontró el camino a casa al ser golpeado y lanzado (gracias al efecto que existe en un tronco sobre una roca en forma de balancín) por nuestro no héroe, y aterrizando al frente de su dulce hogar (en realidad, callo dentro del poso de agua familiar, y tardaron tres días en darse cuenta de que su querida mascota estaba en su interior y se hubieran tardado mas si el pequeño Timmy, no hubiese tratado de dinamitar el pozo), pero continuemos con estos tres. Ya adentrados en el bosque, nuestros "rescatadores", habían divisado una pequeña choza, perteneciente a un curandero experto en la intoxicación causada por la ingesta de los hongos de los pies provenientes de un hombre realmente feo (creo que la casualidad es muy obvia, especial mente porque todo lo anterior estaba escrito en el letrero de la casa) – ¿crees que el sujeto que vive en esta casa nos podría ayudar? – Pregunto masita algo nerviosa

El mini, quien había sufrido ya de varios impactos eléctricos, se encontraba en esos momentos arrodillado, rezando por el bienestar de sus camaradas – tu ten fe en dios, masita y el siempre estará contigo – una resonancia sobrenatural (como si estuviese dentro de una iglesia) envolvía al enano – es hora, hija mía – saltó del lupino, cruzo la puerta y otro shock eléctrico adulteró la forma de ser del espectro – ¡o por dios! – grito después de abrir la puerta – ¡póngase algo por el amor de dios – el "experto en hongos", resulto ser una chica realmente sexy con muy poca ropa en un local de "tentación" (les daré permiso de que usen su imaginación)

– Dime, pequeño aventurero – soltó la curandera con una voz realmente seductora – ¿en que es lo que puedo ayudarte? – pregunto al tiempo de que bajaba el torso a la distancia correcta en la que podían apreciarse sus encantos

El mini-nazgul, de inmediato se tapo los ojos, dejando que Masa explicara la situación – veras – tomando su forma rosada – somos parte de una campal para destruir uno de los males de este mundo – a masa le habían explicado la situación, y a mi me dio flojera aclarárselo a ustedes – pero nuestros compañeros han caído enfermos por causa de un extraño mal, y necesitamos buscar una cura para ello – y con unas palmaditas, le dio la señal al enano para que sacara el frasco con la "sustancia" y la colocaron en las manos de la experta

– Mmm... – soltaba de ves en cuando mientras analizaba el brebaje – si, he visto esto muchas veces – aclaró – es una sopa de hongos preparada por un idiota, y solo hay una cura... – todos quedaron impacientes, esperando la respuesta – y es que te salte en cima una bola gigante de carne – y dicho esto los saco de la choza (a la cual le salieron ruedas) y se alejo a toda velocidad de ese punto

ya de regreso en el campamento, las cosas estaban de mal en peor, Scatha seguía dormido, y roncaba como mas de mil diablos, Magus lanzaba su vomito en forma de regadora de césped, y Lince se sacudía como un pez fuera del agua mientras cantaba una tonada sobre conejitos saltarines

– como rayos conseguiremos una bola gigante de carne? – Respingaba masa tratando de resolver ese dilema

– no lo se – dijo un mini con un aire positivista – pero ya veras que todo se soluciona... – y en eso, Ecko (quien ya le habia dado la vuelta al mundo) aplasto al enano, y después a sus demás camaradas – pin... hijo de pu... – grito el espectro – vuelve aquí para que te patee y te mande a la mier... – según parece, ya se siente mejor

Lince, retornando a su color original, se levanto lentamente – mi cabeza – se quejo sujetándose esa parte del cuerpo – ¿que paso?

– no tengo idea – dijo Magus, alzándose y mostrando que ahora en vez de tener unos ojos rojos y cansados, tenia lo que parecía el resplandor de un par de anteojos – pero siento que por primera vez en mi vida, tengo una buena coordinación motora – continuó mientras sacaba una gran garrafa de agua de sus adentros – además de que tengo demasiada sed

El causante de estos embrollos, quedo todo adolorido y quejoso (ya que el fue inmune a sus propio virus, pero como recordaran, se había recostado sobre una piedra y pues Ecko le paso encima así que como se sentirían ustedes?. Masa salto a los brazos de su dueña, quien le "pedía con amabilidad" (con una daga en la mano) a su hermano un poco del vital liquido.

Mientras tanto, un niño gigante alienígena (que no tiene que ver en nada con esta historia), se negaba a ingerir sus alimentos, así que los deposito en el compartimiento de evacuación de la nave en la que viajaba con su familia, y estos residuos fueron atraídos por el planeta mas cercano – ¡ME ESTOY MAREANDO! –gritaba Ecko mientras continuaba con su camino – ¡PROMETO SER BUENO SI ALGUIEN ME SALVA! – En eso, un gran meteorito (de carne) se adentraba a la atmósfera terrestre (casualmente a donde se encontraba el chico) e impactando a Ecko con la fuerza que solo podría proporcionar una masa del doble de tu tamaño a la velocidad de un cometa – me... duele... todo... – respingo el chico – pero ya soy normal, y no le debo nada a nadie – y en eso, otras siete albóndigas impactaron en el mismo punto que la primera – auch... – y después de estas palabras que pasaron a la posteridad, nuestro amigo quedo inconsciente

– oye – le dijo una voz – despierta – pronunció con gran ternura y cariño, mientras trataba de despertarlo abofeteándolo con todo su amor

El chico se levanto con las mejillas inflamadas y pudo ver a su querida hermana, que ya se empezaba a poner su no tan famosa guanteleta con púas de combate para abofetearlo mas si no abría los ojos – ¡NO LINCE! – chillo con desesperación – ¡NO USES A FERDINAND... OTRA VEZ!

La chica se noto cabizbaja al ver que su hermano ya había recuperado la conciencia – ¡pero, nunca lo puedo usar!... – se quejo la mercenaria – auque sea, deja que te de un par de cahetaditas – suplico – prometo que serán leves

– creo que no – respondió al tiempo de que Lince empezaba a guardar su guante de pelea – ¿y los demás?

La mercenaria señalo a tres hombres (y un lobo) gordos – están descansando por la ardua labor de tener que sacarte de esa prisión de carne – le explicaba la chica – lo malo, es que no dejaron nada para nosotros y ahora tienen sed y no creo que se satisfagan con simple agua

– ¡¿SED?! – se escucho una voz proveniente de una bolsita de algodón blanco que había sido tejida previamente por la mercenaria – ¡yo conozco un buen lugar en donde podríamos beber algo refrescante! – dijo masa asomándose ligeramente de su cómoda estancia y tomando la forma de un mapa, que de inmediato fue tomado y desenrollado por la mercenaria – lo ven?, cerca de aquí hay un restaurante alemán muy famoso que esta festejando el big Rohan fest, – las inmensas criaturas redondas, empezaron a interesarse por estas palabras – tienen buena comida, muy buena cerveza... – a estas (actuales) bolas de carne, se les empezaba a escurrir la baba – ...pero lo mas popular de este sitio son las damiselas de Rohan, las meseras mas hermosas de todo el reino y solo trabajan en esta temporada, volviendo a ese sitio un lugar muy exclusivo.

De los hombres, nadie escucho lo ultimo, con solo mencionar comida, cerveza y mujeres, el destino había quedado sellado – ¡VAMOS AL BIG ROHAN FEST!

Lo mas curioso de este asunto, es que ese gran restaurante se encontraba prácticamente al final del sendero en el que caminaban y cual fue su sorpresa al presenciar una gran multitud de gente deseosa por entrar – hey, ya vi quien es el guarura de la entrada! – dijo Magus al pararse sobre uno de los clientes ebrios que fueron echados a patadas – yo lo conozco, asi que déjenmelo a mi

– Y que podrías hacer tu hermanito? – trato de burlarse Ecko, pero su burla termino al ver como su hermano encapotado habría su túnica de par en par y absorbía a todos los del equipo por un gran agujero negro

Nuestros héroes gritaron cosas que no puedo mencionar, asi que no las escribiré. Después de un rato de picar, sacudir, y robar mientras se abría paso por los feligreses del restaurante, Magus llego frente a su amigo, un gran fortachón tieso de cara dura y pelón – hey que onda Magus? – dijo saludando al menor de la familia con un juego de manos muy difícil de describir – como ves que me pagan por patear cu...

Magus metio una mano a su interior – Eso es chido – continuo – por cierto, tengo algo que podría gustarte

Mientras tanto, dentro de las "entrañas" del chico, cada quien trataba de no perderse entre la inmensidad de tan extraño sitio

– Entonces – dijo el mini – así es como se ve desde adentro – continuaba mientras flotaba a la deriva y trataba de patear a Scatha

Ecko, quien tenia una postura mas serena respondió – si, se me olvidaba que ese bastardo podía hacer eso

Mientras tras de el, Lince tenia la posición de loto mientras abrazaba a Masita, tratando de que no se extraviara – es mas grande de lo que recuerdo – asentía vigorosa mente – como que con la edad, se amplia, no lo crees?

– querrás decir que engorda – se burlo Scatha, al tiempo de que la justicia divina hacia su trabajo al impactar una trampa para osos en la entrepierna del adefesio

en eso una mano gigante apareció por un umbral de luz – que chin... es eso?– soltó el mini al presenciar que la extremidad se acercaba a su persona

– es Magus, que esta por sacar algo de este sitio tan loco – respondió la chica mientras veía a Lugar que mordisqueaba un neumático – yo que tu, no haría movimientos muy bruscos

no obstante, el mini forcejeaba con la mano, ya que esta intentaba arrebatarle su apreciada peluca – suéltala hijo de pu...

Mientras en el exterior, Magus saco (después de una larga pelea interna) una peluca de rizos dorados – que opinas? – se la mostró al calvo – con unos cuantos arreglos, esta cosa te quedaría con Madr... – El calvo la miro detenida mente, después se la arrebato de las manos y la guardó no se donde, y haciéndose de la vista gorda, dejo pasar a su camarada. Ya adentro, el hechicero se monto sobre un banquito y por debajo de sus pies, salieron sus camaradas impactándose contra el suelo – lo ven?, les dije que podríamos entrar

De eso nadie puso objeción (menos el mini que lloraba por su larga cabellera), ya estaban dentro del local, y en una mesa, asi que fue tiempo de ordenar – si me permiten, Masita y yo iremos a la barra, no quiero verlos babear como la bola de pervertidos que son – y dicho esto Lince se dirigió a la barra donde el cantinero preparaba una gran variedad de cócteles y bebidas – amigo –se dirigió al tabernero – dame una cerveza oscura bien fría y a esta pequeña – sacó a Masa de su contenedor – dale una malteada con chocolate

– pero disculpa – el hombre detrás de la barra estuvo a punto de señalar un letrero de prohibida la entrada a menores de edad, pero cometió el mismo error que Ecko y la miro, al tiempo de que esta se volvía a llenar de sus brillitos característicos – ¿la pequeña quiere la malteada batida o agitada?

Después de un buen rato (para ser exacto, un barril de cerveza para Lince, y mucho chocolate para Masa), en la mesa de los varones, todos (menos Lugar que se encontraba mordisqueando a todo aquel que se quedara dormido) estaban esperando a que una mesera se dignara a atenderlos – que chin..., no se supone que aquí hay puras chicas sexys?, – resoplo el mini – hasta ahora e visto a puro viejo feo ebrio y peludo – en esencia, esa era la queja de todos los presentes, ya que no habia ninguna chica a la vista (o por lo menos ninguna a la que te pudieras acercar sin que te degollara sin ningún motivo o que terminara llamándose Fred)

– tu te quejas? – respingo Scatha – cada cabr... que pasa me da un chin... – decía al tiempo que cuatro personas que salían del baño, se desviaban del camino a su mesa para darle su golpe obligatorio – estos maricas ya me están cayendo mal

Ecko y Magus estuvieron a punto de confesarle que el mini le habia puesto en la espalda un letrero que decía "si no me golpeas, te volverás tan feo como yo", pero un sonido escalofriante los detuvo, de hecho fue un sonido que silenció a todo el bar, fue como un suspiro entre cansancio, perdida del aliento y mucho, pero MUCHO placer. En eso, de la puerta de la que deberían de estar saliendo las esperadas damiselas, se apareció un chica rubia de pelo liso, ojos azules y una armadura de amazona MUY SEXY – fue un placer atenderlas, niñas – le dio un toque a su cigarrillo – no se preocupen, yo las llamo... a caray – se interrumpió al notar que se había equivocado de puerta de salida y había aparecido frente a una multitud de hombres ebrios, furiosos y fanáticos de las damiselas de rohan – este, se estarán preguntando el que paso verdad? – se apresuro a explicar estando muy nerviosa – este pues... yo... ¡vengo con ellos! – y por azares del destino (ya se han de imaginar) señalo la mesa en la que estaban sentados nuestros protagonistas, (y mas extraño aun, su dedo meñique se irguió y señalo a la mercenaria ebria y su masa hiperactiva que estaban sentadas en la barra)

– saben caballeros? – se apresuro decir Magus – creo que el mundo nos odia – termino al tiempo de que todos en el bar los rodeaban (la amazona fue empujada a donde estaba el grupo, mientras a Lince la rodeaba su propia elite de "seguidores")

Ecko saco a su fiel mazo de batalla – creo que esto es como los viejos tiempos, no lo crees así hermano?

– o si, como los viejos tiempos – complementaba mientras sacaba un gran báculo de hechicero de nombre Pompoko de su interior – esto recordaría mas nuestra infancia familiar, si Lince estuviese ebria... – y con un grito de guerra, un centenar de humanos, salieron volando por los cielos, dejando ver a una chica salvaje con una daga curvada en una mano y el guante de guerra de nombre Ferdinand que llevaba atado lo que parecía una cadena con una bola de acero rosa al final que vibraba y solo repetía "azúcarazúcarazucar" en la otra – ok, ahora si es como los viejos tiempos

y así, fue como inicio una gran batalla campal por la supervivencia de sus traseros. Ecko rompía todo y a todos los que podía al blandir a Mr. Jingles, Magus pulverizaba a quien se le ponía al frente usando hechizos oscuros, Lugar seguía mordisqueando a cuanta cosa se moviera, Lince peleaba como nunca en esa ocasión al golpear cortar y/o destruir todo a su paso, y como masa se transformaba en cualquier cosa que la guerrera pudiese utilizar, pues la destrucción era doblemente divertida, el mini-nazgul pateaba a todos y robaba a todos los caídos, a Scatha... no se como describir lo que el hacia, creo que lanzaba cuanta cosa tenia a la mano (lo sorprendente era que teniendo a una muralla de hombres frente a ti, falles, el proyectil salga por la ventana y cada ocasión impacte a un vendedor de aspiradoras), y la chica misteriosa, sacaba su arco y empezaba a lanzar las flechas mas raras del planeta, tales como unas que antes de impactarte, sacaban un guante de box, estiércol de perro, o la mas curiosa que era una que se dirigía a tu parte posterior y te realizaba un calzón chino – ah por cierto, mi nombre es Flecha – decía mientras noqueaba a un par de sujetos con una herradura en la ingle – y disculpen por este embrollo

– no te preocupes – respondió Ecko – y...¿qué hacías ahí dentro?

Flecha lanzo un par de proyectiles y respondió – bueno, las meseras y yo solo "jugueteamos" un rato

El chico casi pierde el balance al escuchar esas palabras – osea que tu y ellas...

– Así es – sonrió la amazona –gracias a mi esas chica ya caminan por otra banqueta

El chico empezó a hacer cuentas, todas esas chicas, y solo una abusadora – eso quiere decir que eres increíble – golpeo y mando a volar a un orejón que estaba a sus pies solo espero que nadie mas se entere de esta platica

en eso, una gran puerta se abrió y de ella salió un sin numero de marinos que querían refrescarse (que hacen marinos en un lugar sin agua, es algo que ni un científico te sabría responder) a los cuales, les fue informado (por el indibiduo que fue lanzado por Ecko) lo sucedido a las hermosas meseras, y sin mas motivos, cada quien saco su arma y se dispusieron a atacar – Ecko, si salimos vivos de esta – resoplo Magus – te pateare el trasero

Rodeados por tan cuantioso ejercito, todos dudaban de su propia supervivencia, no obstante, un rayo de inspiración y esperanza, ilumino al enano quien sin ningún aviso, arrebato a Mr. Jingles de las manos de Ecko y se dispuso a usar su arma secreta – tomen esto hijos de pu...! – y en un movimiento que dejo perplejos a mas de uno, dio media vuelta e impacto el gran mazo en las bolas de Scatha.

Hagamos un pequeño paréntesis y hablemos de algo de anatomía, el cuerpo humano tiene ciertas diferencias entre los géneros de masculino y femenino, como un ejemplo, tenemos el gran sistema nervioso, que en el caso femenino, esta diseñado de tal forma que cada célula de su cuerpo, esta equipado con un pequeño y complicado filamento que provee de sensaciones muy complejas a su propietaria, tales como son, calor, frió, cosquillas, etc. Pero su contra parte de especie es algo mas rudimentaria, con una repartición de unos pocos nervios algo complejos en ciertas partes estratégicas del cuerpo, y una gran y primitiva carretera de información que conecta a su cerebro con la entrepierna. Esta "vía rápida", sin embargo, solo puede transmitir dos tipos distintos de sensaciones, placer y dolor, las cuales tienen acceso directo a la materia encefálica la cual no pierde tiempo en traducir estas sensaciones. Así que ya se imaginaran de la reacción en cadena desatada por el impacto de un gran martillo en la ingle, y por si no lo sabían, esta acción desata una serie de secuencias aleatorias en el impactado, una mas humillante que la anterior, entre ellas están, el arrodillarse, la posición fetal, llorar y la elegida en esta ocasión fue en la que te pudieron elegir como corista en los cantantes de Viena. El volumen alcanzado por el larguirucho fue tan alto, que derroto a todo el ejercito dejándolos sordos, y los que no, simple mente caían muertos de la risa al ver como el sujeto trataba desesperado de reacomodarse sus genitales.

No creo necesario explicar que nuestros héroes (mas uno) salieron huyendo por la puerta correcta que debió usar Flecha desde un principio, mientras las doncellas de Rohan rogaban que la amazona regresara o que les promocionaran algún medio para comunicarse con ella. Ya afuera, se encontraron a un tipo vestido al estilo cowboy y con un paliacate que le cubría la mitad de la cara, se dirigió a la chica nueva y le hablo – supongo que las cosas no salieron como esperabas

– no – respondió Flecha – salieron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – se volteo ante sus nuevos amigos y se presento – ahora si que ya no hay tanto alboroto – se aclaro la garganta – mi nombre es flecha, y el es mi amigo centinela y...

– ¡Flecha, cuanto tiempo sin verte! – soltaron el mini y Scatha al unísono

La amazona los vio – ¡hola mini, no sabia que estabas por aquí! – continuo al ver a la pareja – ¿ellos son tus nuevos amigos?

– podría decirse que algo así – como se han de imaginar, ahora empieza esas explicaciones largas en la que un personaje le explica todo lo ocurrido a los nuevos miembros del grupo, y si ya me conocen sabrán que me brincare al final de este – y eso fue lo que paso – termino el mini mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ahora que me acuerdo... ¡por culpa de este cabr... anduve de santurrón frente a una curandera bien buena – y durante los próximos quince minutos, el enano pateo a Scatha

Centinela y Flecha se miraron uno al otro – suena muy interesante – dijo el vaquero

– ¿no tendrán espacio para dos mas? – pregunto Flecha al equipo

– pero Kim nos debe estar esperando – le recordó Centinela

La chica dio a entender que eso no importaba – que crees que mi Kimi necesite mas, un gran tesoro o un litro de leche?

El cowboy se rasco la cabeza un rato y prosiguió – si, pero la leche nos la pidió hace tres días

– entonces, puede esperar un poco mas – afirmo – entonces que¿nos aceptan en su equipo?

Todos se miraron y convocaron a una junta de equipo, pero estas deliberaciones son aburridas y monótonas, sin interés, el hecho importante es que los elfos le dijeron que para ser un buen equipo, por lo menos tenían que ser nueve, y tomando en cuenta que lugar era transporte y que Masa se podría considerar como un accesorio, en total solo eran cinco, asi que tenían espacio para cuatro mas – todo decidido, – anuncio Ecko – Flecha y Centinela entran al grupo – después de un pequeño festejo, todos caminaron rumbo a Mc Mordor, mientras el local alemán (del cual acababan de salir) ardía en llamas y después de un rato, explotaba en muchos pedazos

**CONTINUARA **

**Creo que con eso es suficiente por el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado o que por lo menos no me demanden por esta sarta de burradas que escribo. Le agradezco a Ulick por prestarme a su pareja blasfema, y a ustedes lectores por leerme.**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 5 **


End file.
